Lagrimas Negras
by LadyArawn
Summary: Sinto o chão afundar e eu cair... Não há volta, há, mas como desejo poder voltar a ver a luz Uma profecia, um Anjo e a segurança da humanidade.. Tudo em uma unica pessoa..
1. Chapter 1

Considerações: Talvez por algum motivo eu queira dar continuidade nessa fic XD já que eu começei duas e ainda não terminei, mas espero terminar essa...

CDZ Não é meu então... XD já sabem... Espero que gostem...

Estou a procura de duas fichas para completarem, que são os Anjos caidos que seguirão a "Anjo" (ainda não tem nome)

Interessandos entrar em contado.

**_--_**

**_Agora que caminho por estas terras já não posso dizer quem sou e nem quem eu fui, ao sentir a terra úmida caiu sem saber porque cai, deixo para trás uma trilha de sangue, enquanto meu corpo está ferido e sangra sem poder se curar, meus olhos se fecham e o pavor da escuridão toma conta de mim, sei que não posso andar sobre a Luz e a Escuridão me apavora... Será que algum dia encontrarei a paz?_**

**_Não sei onde estou, mas espero poder descansar eternamente, aguardo ansiosamente pela Morte, pois sei que ela logo virá, sempre minha amiga, eu sei que ela não me abandonará neste dia... Ah... Como anseio por um mundo diferente daquele que eu vi e fiz. Apenas os sons dos animais chegam aos meus ouvidos, enquanto um singelo sorriso se forma em meus lábios ressequidos..._**

--

Há muito tempo as guerras haviam acabado e apenas a paz reinava sobre o Santuário, finalmente os Deuses pareciam ter deixado os humanos em paz e isto significava tempos de gloria para aqueles cavaleiros que tanto haviam lutado por aquilo. Athena estava sempre protegida e sempre sorrindo e todos os cavaleiros que um dia haviam dado suas vidas para protegê-la agora caminhavam tranqüilamente pelo santuário, usando suas imponentes armaduras e treinando aqueles que um dia tomariam seus lugares.

A noite estava magnífica, de uma forma tão grandiosa que ninguém gostaria de dormir apenas para ficarem contemplando o céu escuro e era isso que todos estavam fazendo, pelo menos a maioria estava no Coliseu ou no Parthenon brincado, sim brincando, pois agora que era paz não havia motivos para não festejarem.

Uma luz forte cruzou os céus logo seguida de um som agudo e penetrante, um trovão havia acabado de cair sobre o Coliseu, no meio do mesmo. Quem poderia ter feito aquilo? Mas com toda a certeza era um sinal de que algo terrível aconteceria. Ali estava Athena observando o ponto negro em meio ao Coliseu, assim como seus fieis cavaleiros.

- Quem vocês acham que poderia ter feito isso?

A voz delicada era a de Athena, nem mesmo seus cavaleiros poderiam dizer quem teria tamanho poder para criar um trovão sem nenhuma nuvem no céu, ninguém que não fosse o Senhor dos Deuses.

- Não importa quem seja, o inimigo logo se mostrara... Por favor, Athena deves ficar na Casa do Mestre, para que nada lhe aconteça...

Quem falava aquilo era Shion, que havia tomado o seu posto de Grande Mestre do Santuário, como sempre fora, todos concordaram com o mesmo e logo todos tomavam seus lugares, em cada casa, enquanto os cavaleiros de Bronze e Prata protegiam os arredores das Doze casas.

Mas nada e ninguém estaria preparado para a cena que se seguiria, pois no horizonte várias luzes eclodiam e todos poderiam sentir o enorme poder que se espalhava, alguém estava batalhando, mas quem era? Aquela pergunta logo seria respondida, pois aquelas luzes se aproximavam cada vez do Santuário e por onde a batalha passasse tudo ficava destruído e os cosmo ficavam cada vez mais poderosos e cada vez mais furiosos. O cheiro de sangue foi trazido pelo vento, enquanto o medo começava a se espalhar como as ondas do mar, a terra começava a tremer sob os pés daqueles exércitos, pois eram milhares e milhares de pessoas lutando, nada poderia impedir que aquilo chegasse as doze casas, era como se tudo fosse uma visão...

Cada cavaleiro poderia sentir o arrepio percorrendo suas espinhas, enquanto temiam por sua Deusa, mas nenhum deles estavam dispostos a desistir... Todos correram para a Casa do Mestre, Athena estava de frente para sua enorme estatua, enquanto aquela visão se aproximava, mas não havia nenhuma pessoa, não havia nenhum exercito, apenas o vento frio de um presságio. Novamente um trovão cortou os céus, ao mesmo tempo em que as imagens de dois Grandes Anjos se faziam presente, enquanto as espadas se tocavam uma nova pessoa morria, a cada novo golpe um trovão se fazia presente e agora chovia sangue...

Cada Anjo era diferente, nas roupas, nas espadas, nos cosmos... Enquanto um tinha belas asas brancas como as nuvens o outro tinha as asas negras como o ébano, enquanto um se vestia em dourado e prata como apenas os mais puros Anjos se vestiriam, o outro estava recoberto por tecidos negros com detalhes em vermelho, enquanto uma espada reluzia como Luz a outra era tão escura quanto as Trevas... Tudo indicaria que o Anjo da Luz ganharia aquela batalha, mas em um final espetacular o Grande Anjo das Trevas se mostrava sagaz, pois em uma investida frontal havia cravado a espada sobre o coração daquele ser de Luz. E então novamente aquela imagem se desfez, dando lugar a outra ainda mais aterrorizante e ainda mais injusta, pois aquele que havia ganhado agora estava pisando sobre o Anjo de Luz e seus olhos vermelhos como sangue brilhavam em malicia enquanto um grande abismo se abria a suas costas e deste abismo centenas de criaturas malignas saiam e atacavam todos os homens, sem se importarem se estavam do lado das trevas ao não.

Athena chorava com aquela cena, enquanto seu corpo caia sobre o solo e suas lagrimas manchavam o chão, seria aquilo o prelúdio do fim? Mas quantas vezes a Terra fora ameaçada e Athena a havia salvado? Quantas vezes os Sagrados Cavaleiros de Athena haviam derramado seu sangue para protegê-la? Milhares e se aquela visão fosse uma visão do futuro então todos lutariam para mudá-la...

Então, como se já não fosse uma visão o Anjo Negro fechou suas asas e seus olhos mudaram de cor, se tornaram tão verdes quanto as puras esmeraldas, suas vestes agora tomavam a cor branca manchada pelo sangue que era derramado, enquanto de seus olhos lagrimas de sangue eram derramados e ao tocarem o solo purificava ao redor e o abismo então se fechou, fazendo com que todas as criaturas voltassem ao seu lugar, a espada negra se transformou em uma simples katana e logo tudo voltava ao normal e eles se encontravam sobre o 13° templo uma coisa chamaria a atenção, uma linda mulher caída sobre o solo, ao seu redor o sangue maculava suas vestes e sua mão segurava aquela katana.

- Mas o que é isso?

Aquela pergunta foi dita por Seiya, com seu jeito quase infantil, chegando a ser ingênuo e irritante, principalmente naquele momento tão critico, o que eles fariam em relação àquela mulher se sabiam que ela era aquele que poderia destruir a todos? Athena parecia ter respondido aquela pergunta ao se aproximar da jovem, a Deusa se ajoelhou ao lado da mesma e colou a cabeça da mesma sobre o colo, enquanto limpava sua face delicadamente.

- Por favor, me deixe morrer.

Era uma voz delicada, baixa, um sussurro inaudível saia daqueles lábios, um pedido chocante, algo inesperado, já que todos esperavam que ela estivesse morta ou pelo menos sem consciência, mas assim que aquela frase foi dita a mulher fechou por completo os olhos e recaiu sobre o sono da exaustão.

- Vamos tratar dela.

Athena havia se levantado e seus olhos mostravam determinação ao mesmo tempo em brilhavam em pena, pois ninguém poderia carregar o peso de ser algo que não deseja, Saga já havia passado por isso e talvez entendesse.

- Mas Athena, ela é uma inimiga! - Aquela exclamação veio por parte de Aiolia e ele estava certo, pois aquela mulher não passava de uma futura inimiga. – Você viu o que ela fez!

- Sim eu sei Aiolia, todos viram... Mas não posso deixá-la morrer, não quando sinto que inda há alguma coisa boa nela, talvez ela não seja uma inimiga... Consegui livrar Saga de Ares, será que não podemos salvá-la?

Saga abaixou a cabeça, pois era a verdade, ele já fora um inimigo de Athena e até mesmo quisera matá-la, mas agora a protegia com todo o fervor, de certa forma todos concordaram com o que Athena havia dito.

- Mas a que custo Athena? Muitos morreram na batalha das Doze Casas, quantos morrerão agora?

A voz de Ikki se fez presente acima da de todos, ele fitava fixamente Athena. De seu modo tão arrogante ele também estava certo, será que todos estavam dispostos a pagar com vida para salvar apenas uma?

- Sim, muitos morreram naquela batalha, mas agora todos estão aqui... Será que não percebe Ikki? Esse é meu dever, salvar todos, mesmo estes sendo inimigos... Por favor, vamos pelo menos curá-la, assim ela poderá lutar de igual para igual...

Athena respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, estava cansada, triste e acima de tudo preocupada, pois todos tinham razão, mas ela não poderia abandonar aquela jovem. Então Saga se aproximou do corpo daquela mulher e o suspendeu...

- Ela poderá ficar comigo... Eu cuidarei dela.

Kanon logo se adiantou e caminhou ao lado de seu irmão, pois também conhecia o pesar e a angustia de ter se levantado contra Athena, saga de dois irmão agora se repetia, mas de uma forma mais brutal, na forma de uma mulher que apesar de ser bela e delicada carregava sobre si o peso da maldade...


	2. Chapter 2

Bom ai está! XD segundo capitulo on! EEEEE!!! Finalmente consegui dar sequencia a alguma fic minha! XD

-

**Já não lembro quem eu sou, esqueci por completo minha vida, deixe-me cair na escuridão da dor, pois nada no mundo poderia ser mais reconfortante do que a escuridão ao qual me escondia, ali eu poderia chorar e sofrer, fugir de todos aqueles que matei, minhas mãos manchadas de sangue jamais poderão ser limpas... Apenas me deixem nesta escuridão... Não quero ver a luz novamente...**

-

Haviam se passado exatamente três semanas desde aquele funesto dia, quando uma jovem aparecera no Grande Salão, quando aquela horrível visão se fizera presente, muitos ainda tinham receios quanto a jovem que estava sendo tratada por Kanon e Saga, seus ferimentos eram profundos demais, talvez ela devesse ter ido para algum hospital, mas simplesmente aqueles dois irmãos haviam se recusado a isso, eles iriam tratar dela.

Naquela manhã ensolarada Kanon estava a trocar as faixas que cobriram boa parte do corpo daquela mulher, de alguma forma irreal tinha certeza que ela jamais fora tocada de outro modo que não fosse adoração, por isso tomava todo o cuidado, não apenas por seus ferimentos, mas pela própria garota, sim com os olhos fechados ela mais parecia uma garotinha de cinco anos do que uma mulher capaz de destruir Athena...

- Ah... Tão doce, talvez não devesse carregar o fardo que pesa sobre seus ombros...

Aquele tom era delicado, baixo, não queria acordar a jovem, mesmo que soubesse que seria quase impossível isso acontecer, ela não havia ficado lúcida por nenhum momento desde que chegara, havia balbuciado algumas coisas em momento extremas de febre, tivera um momento em que temera pela vida da mesma, mas agora sabia que o pior havia passado... Terminou por fim de colocar as novas faixas, havia percebido que os ferimentos já quase haviam cicatrizado, mas mesmo assim ela não acordara... Talvez porque não desejasse. Deixou os trapos em uma bacia e logo se retirou do quarto, finalmente poderia tomar o desejum.

- Bom dia Kanon... – Saga cumprimentou o irmão assim que ele entrou na cozinha, os dois haviam descansado aquela noite, havia dias em que passavam em claro apenas cuidado da jovem, o sorriso de Saga era animador.

- Bom dia irmão... – Kanon sorriu de volta, enquanto ia direto para as panquecas, comendo com certa voracidade, sem nem se sentar. – As feridas praticamente cicatrizaram... É muito provável que ela acorde por esses dias.

- Então isso significa que logo teremos que reunir todos... Acha que vamos conseguir fazer eles entenderem?

- Athena já entende Saga... Isso é mais importante, mas tenho certeza que os outros também entenderão... Principalmente quando soubermos a historia dela.

Saga não respondeu e apenas suspirou.

-

Lentamente abri meus olhos, a primeira sensação que tive foi à dor intensa sobre meu corpo, gemi baixo em dor, logo depois percebi que continuava viva, um suspiro de tristeza saiu de meus lábios, por mais que eu quisesse morrer não poderia. Meus membros não queriam me obedecer, talvez pela inércia de tanto tempo, mas de algum modo minha mente se sobrepujaria a dor física, consegui a muito custo me sentar. Fitei o quarto ao meu redor, belo, seu tom dourado era impressionante, aquela mobília de madeira entalha combinando perfeitamente com as paredes de mármore.

"Então não foi um sonho, foi real..."

Tentei por três vezes me levantar, mas não conseguia até que por fim tirei minhas pernas da cama e me levantei, olhei para baixo e vi meu corpo recoberto por bandagens, algums estavam limpas, olhei para o lado e vi a bacia com as antigas bandagens, alguém havia trato de mim, será que Athena fora piedosa? Ah... talvez, por um breve momento tive esperanças... Mas voltei-me para a realidade, nada poderia salvar-me de meu destino. Comecei a caminhar, meus primeiros passos foram dolorosos, mas logo eu poderia ignorar a dor, olhei em volta e vi o armário, o abri e percebi que havia apenas roupas masculinas ali, voltei a respirar fundo, não poderia sair daquele quarto apenas com aquelas bandagens cobrindo meu corpo. Rapidamente arrumei o lençol de cima sobre meu corpo, como se fosse uma toga antiga, daqueles vestidos antigos, usados na antiga grécia e Roma, olhei-me no espelho e respirei fundo, minha face estava pálida e eu não podia esconder o sofrimento que tomava conta de meus olhos.

Sai do quarto, percebi aqueles cosmos ao redor, poderosos com toda a certeza, bravos cavaleiros e talvez excelentes inimigos, mas não gostaria de lutar com ninguém e muito menos provocar uma guerra, caminhei sem saber para onde ia, até que escutei vozes, baixas, mas o suficientes para serem escutadas, segui através daquelas vozes...

"- Acha que vamos conseguir fazer eles entenderem?

- Athena já entende Saga... Isso é mais importante, mas tenho certeza que os outros também entenderão... Principalmente quando soubermos a historia dela."

Sabia que era de mim que estavam falando, respirei fundo e então entrei por aquela porta, sem bater, apenas me fazendo presente, me assustei, pois aqueles dois era a única face de que me lembrava dos últimos dias.

-

Os dois se assustaram ao escutar a porta da cozinha sendo aberta, ninguém fazia aquilo, nem os servos, logo eles estavam de pés fitando quem ousava ter aquele ato tão inapropriado. Os dois se surpreenderão, aquela mulher já estava de pé e parecia ignorar a dor, mesmo sabendo que por baixo daquele tecido as feridas estavam sangrando, eles podiam sentir o leve cheiro de sangue no ar, mesmo que não pudessem vê-lo.

- Você...

Saga não teve tempo de terminar aquela frase, pois a mulher fazia uma breve reverencia com a cabeça e o sorriso delicado gora era estampado nos delicados lábios.

- Sou Lady Audrey Lancaster... Filha e Herdeira da Casa Lancaster.

Sua voz era tão suave, tão controlada, não havia tremido um momento sequer, uma demonstração de força de vontade pura, pois para estar de pé enquanto sangrava era apenas pela força de vontade... Os dois retribuíram a reverencia do mesmo modo.

- Saga de Gêmeos...

- Kanon de Gêmeos...

Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, não havia sobrenome, apenas que eles eram os protetores daquela casa, isso já indicava tudo. Audrey se aproximou dos dois e logo se encostou na mesa, não sentando, apenas como um jeito para se manter em pé sem tanto esforço físico.

- Os dois guardiões atuais de Gêmeos, sabiam que os antigos cavaleiros desta morada também eram gêmeos? Este sempre foi o quesito para os guardiões desta casa vestirem a armadura de Gêmeos...

Ela falava como se eles se conhecessem há tempos, Kanon percebeu o sutil movimento de apoio e logo afastou a cadeira mais próxima para ela se sentar, Audrey aceitou de bom grado aquele gesto, não ouve um suspiro de alivio, apenas um outro sorriso para Kanon.

- Isso realmente nos era desconhecidos, mas como você sabe tanto sobre nós? – Saga indagou enquanto também se sentava. Eles deveriam avisar os outros para que houvesse uma reunião geral.

- Acompanho o Santuário há alguns séculos... Pode-se dizer que vocês atraíram minha atenção mais do que eu gostaria de admitir...

Aquela afirmação foi seguida por um delicado som de risos, talvez fosse mais o som de um riacho cristalino do que um riso propriamente dito, aquela mulher era tão delicada, tão pura e ao mesmo tempo tão adulta... Mas como ela poderia ter séculos de vida se ainda continuava tão jovem e viva?

- Não nos engane senhorita, como pode ter séculos de vida se ainda tem essa aparência tão jovem?

A voz de Saga agora estava um pouco mais dura, Kanon ainda não havia se manifestado, mas de certa forma concordava com o irmão...

- É uma longa historia, ao qual vocês poderão ter acesso logo...

Audrey se levantou e logo se voltou para a saída da cozinha... Seu olhar era pesado e triste, não havia demonstrado cosmo algum e poderia ser considerada uma mera mortal por qualquer um... Mas não era, era diferente daquela raça de mortais, era diferente por ter nascido assim, seu destino fora traçado antes de nascer e agora ele chegaria ao fim...

- Vocês logo saberão... Eu prometo.

Aquela promessa foi dita em tom de voz baixo, quase inaudível enquanto a jovem voltava-se para a saída de gêmeos, respirou fundo o ar da manhã e só então deixou que seu cosmo queimasse, apenas o suficiente para que seu corpo cicatrizasse por completo, mas aquela não seria a unia conseqüência, pois não demorou nem três minutos e todos estavam reunidos li na casa de gêmeos, inclusive Athena ali estava, a jovem continuava de olhos fechados, sendo observada por todos.

- Chegou o momento... Deixarei vocês me julgarem depois que souberem de minha historia, não antes disso... Nem tentem me atacar, não pensem nem me manipular e não tirem conclusões precipitadas ao meu respeito... As aparências enganam, tenho muito mais anos do que a idade de todos vocês somados e multiplicados por dois.

A voz era delicada, calma, mas continha aquele traço de verdade, da simples e pura verdade e com ela trazia a razão e a loucura a se encontrarem de uma forma irracional, perigosa, ela abriu os olhos e voltou-se para aqueles cavaleiros e fitou a Deusa, a reencarnação da Deusa melhor dizendo. Suas orbes esverdeada traziam uma dor infinita, mas ao mesmo traziam a luz da pureza, como jamais alguém teria, nem mesmo Athena exalaria uma pureza maior que a dela, era algo incomparável... A jovem deu dois passos para frente, não exalava cosmo energia, apenas caminhava...

- Por poucos momentos me permitiram ser normal, mas isso jamais me será permitido, mesmo assim gostaria de agradecer aqueles que cuidaram de mim, mesmo sem me conhecer...

Audrey fitava delicadamente Saga e Kanon, enquanto juntava as mãos e logo depois as afastava, fazendo com que um pequeno objeto aparecesse, um lindo colar em dourado, feito pelo mesmo material que as armaduras dourados e tão poderoso quanto... O pingente tinha duas faces, as duas faces de gêmeos, as mesmas duas faces que fora um ida ostentada por aqueles dois.

- Este é um color feito a muito anos, quando praticamente o Santuario fora criado, Athena que criou suas 88 armaduras criou pequenos colares que deveriam ser sustentos por aqueles que usassem as armaduras douradas, com o tempo muitos destes colares se perderam e apenas alguns continuam intactos... Neste momento estou devolvendo o colar de Gêmeos...

Aquela mulher estendeu a mão, com a palma e o colar se dividiu em dois, sem que Saga ou Kanon o tocasse ele já estava em seus pescoços, ardonando-os como uma jóia preciosa, Athena se surpreendeu ainda mais.

- Como fosse sabe e tem acesso a estes colares? Há algum outro contigo?

A voz da Deusa expressava todos seus sentimentos de curiosidade misturada a surpresa, seus olhos mostravam aquilo, Audrey apenas confirmou com a cabeça, mas não deu nenhum outra informação a respeito, simplesmente deu as costas aquelas pessoas e voltou a fitar o horizonte.

"Será que Deus me deu uma nova chance? Devo ter esperanças quanto ao futuro? Ah... como eu gostaria de ser uma simples humana, a felicidade me foi arrancada e meu futuro é sombrio como as tempestades sem direito a um arco-íris ao final."

- Darei duas opções a vocês... Não há volta ao escolherem, o caminho não poderá ser mudado. Posso ir embora neste exato momento e desaparecer entre os humanos que habitam esta terra, ou posso contar-lhes a minha historia, mas ao contar minha historia não terei outra opção que não seja me voltar contra este Santuário...

Antes que qualquer um pudesse se manisfestar Athena se aproximou, tocou o ombro esquerdo daquela mulher que não escondia seu sofrimento e muito menos deixava de ser tão forte e tão pura.

- Há muito tempo uma visão me fora mostrada, há muito tempo uma profecia foi anotada pelas mãos daqueles que não viam e não escutavam, pessoas tão puras em alma e tão sujas em carne... Nestes mesmos tempos eu decidi que quando o Anjo chegasse eu o enfrentaria, mas para enfrentá-lo teria de conhecer sua historia... – Athena fez com que seu cosmo crescesse de uma forma esplendida, de uma forma que o sol brilhou mais forte e tudo se iluminou, todos sabiam de seu Amor profundo, de sua justiça sem limites. – Não a desejo como inimiga, pois vejo seu sofrimento, mas talvez, por breves instantes, devemos deixar que nossos corações se encham de Esperança, a mesma esperança capaz de realizar milagres...

Audrey respondeu de uma forma muito diferente e ao mesmo tempo tão igual, enquanto tudo ficava mais belo ao redor do cosmo de Athena ao redor da própria mulher uma aura branca, tão branca quanto as nuvens no céu, se fez presente, grandiosa, pura, simplesmente limpa, limpa de qualquer emoção que pudesse corromper, de uma forma tão bela e ao mesmo tempo tão melancólica... Duas grandes asas brancas saíram das costas daquela mulher e o céu se abriu e ela foi iluminada por um pequeno feixe de luz.

- Eu sou o Anjo da pureza, aquele capaz de julgar as amas mais impuras sem jamais ser tocado pela sujeira, capaz de me misturar entre os pecados e não cometê-los... Mas também sou todos os pecados, sou todo o ódio que possa haver, sou a discórdia e a guerra, sou a Morte, a mais terrível e mais temida de todos os Anjos... Trago dentro de mim a vida eterna e a morte sem fim, sou a doença e cura, sou a amor e o ódio, o perdão e a vingança... Sou a única que deve ser temida acima de tudo, sou a mais amada, a mais bela entre as mulheres e a mais feia, sou aquela que jamais será tocada por homem algum, mas que já foi de todos... Sou a virgem que carregou o filho de Deus e sou a Prostituta que carregará o Filho do Diabo... – Audrey então se voltou para Athena, havia uma mudança tão drástica em sua fisionomia, metade dela estava de uma pureza sem fim enquanto a outra mostrava nitidamente todos os pecados existentes, uma asa estava negra e a outra branca. – Sou aquela que deves se ajoelhar e implorar perdão, sou aquela que devo me ajoelhar perante todos, pois meus pecados são tão pesados e tão grandes que não deveria caminhar sobre a Terra, não sou Anjo e nem sou Demônio, estranhamente sou uma criação perfeita, sou a divisão entre o bem e o mau, entre a beleza e a feiúra... Sou Afrodite e sou Hefesto... Mas acima de tudo sou uma mortal, uma humana como qualquer outra. – Ao dizer aquelas últimas palavras todo o cosmo que havia emanado desaparecia, como se jamais houvesse existido e novamente sua face havia voltado a ser a mesma que eles haviam encontrado.

- Um peso grande demais para ser carregado por uma só pessoa... – Athena se afastou dela e abaixou também sua cosmo energia. – Mas como você mesmo disse, antes de ser a perfeita combinação, você é uma mortal... E são todos os mortais que devo proteger e acolher.

- Então, por favor, mate-me... –Audrey caiu no chão, de cabeça baixa, com a face banhada pelas lagrimas, sem vergonha de mostrar a fraqueza que lhe consumia, a tristeza que tomava conta de seu ser. – Crave a adaga em meu peito e deixe-me descansar em paz, entregue-me a morte... Eu lhe imploro Athena, eu lhe imploro...

Aquelas ultima palavras quase não foram escutadas, todos estavam comovidos com aquela situação, muitos pediam a morte quando não agüentavam mais o peso que carregavam, muitos fugiam de suas obrigações e se matavam, mas aquela mulher pedia sinceramente a morte e mostrava que era o único jeito de conseguir a paz desejada. Athena se aproximou novamente da jovem.

- Não, ao invés de fazer o que me pedes eu lhe mostrarei como deves carregar seu fardo... Mostrarei-lhe que mesmo sendo uma mortal tua força será maior do que este peso que carrega. Eu lhe mostrarei a alegria e o amor, estes dois combinados à esperança superarão qualquer tragédia e qualquer peso, eles jamais a deixarão cair novamente.

_-_

_Por algum tempo deixei de ser quem sou e pude então vislumbrar aqueles sentimentos que tanto haviam me falado e eu jamais pude me aproximar e agora vem esta Deusa me dizendo que me mostrara estes sentimentos tão belos e tão puros, será que sou digna de senti-los? Será que conseguirei aprendê-los antes que seja tarde demais?_

_Ah... posso começar a sentir uma pontada de esperança, posso ver uma luz em meio a tempestade que me cerca... Por favor, se isto for um sonho, não me acordem jamais._

_-_


	3. Um desejo Despertado

"Deixe-me levar pela onda de prazer que me invadia

"_**Deixe-me levar pela onda de prazer que me invadia... Era tão poderosa e tão intensa quanto a luz solar. Este prazer irreconhecível para aqueles que não tem fé. Sinto este calor que cresce e se tornar parte de mim, fazendo com que novamente eu volte a brilhar em totalidade com a Pureza.**_

_**Mas ainda me lembro de que nada dura para sempre. Eu ainda terei que prosseguir, minhas mãos voltarão a matar e o sangue novamente manchará minhas roupas. Por quanto à paz duraria?"**_

_--_

Por quanto tempo caminhei nas trevas sem saber por onde ia? Por quanto tempo fiquei aprisionada em meus sentimentos sem poder sair? Agora vejo a luz novamente e isto me consola, vejo a imagem da Esperança, em cabelos roxos e olhos carinhosos. Na face de minha inimiga encontro a Esperança que um dia possa mudar e que meu destino não seja traçado.

Sei que agora estou caminhando por terras devastadas, a neve encobre as cidades destruídas e eu olho ao redor, caindo ao chão, chorando por todos que um dia li viveram. Sei que tenho que seguir em frente, conseguir alcançar aquilo que busco. Devo levar o presente, sem ele nada acontecera, mesmo tendo entregue um dos colares. Agora me é permitido entregar pelo menos mais um. Deixei-o guardado no cume daquela montanha, encoberto pela neve mais pura e o gelo mais imortal que se pode existir. Calcado pelos deuses, em seus tempos de gloria.

Minhas asas se abrem e subo aos céus, para finalmente pousar na caverna bem no pico, adentrando a montanha e encontrando apenas o gelo imortal, enquanto vejo aquela caixa, tão perfeitamente moldada em ouro e prata. Um sorriso finalmente se molda aos meus lábios e volto a sair a montanha, com aquela pequena caixa em minhas mãos.

Quanto tempo passou? Não sei, apenas sei que tenho que voltar, para aqueles que esperam ansiosos o meu retorno.

--

Já haviam se passado dois meses desde a chegada daquela mulher tão estranha, seus hábitos era comuns e aqueles que não haviam assistido a cena na terceira casa, se perguntavam o que ela estaria fazendo naquele Santuário. Mas por alguns dias agora ela sumira, sem deixar rastro e muito menos que um dia existira, apenas a lembrança em cada mente dos cavaleiros de ouro e em Athena persistia e sabiam que ela voltaria.

A lua brilhava intensamente no céu, Athena e os cavaleiros estavam reunidos no salão do grande mestre, em um pequeno salão de jantar em algum canto daquela casa. Realmente um pequeno banquete, mas para manter 12 pessoas, ainda mais sendo cavaleiros, deveria ser um senhor banquete, havia de tudo e para todos os gostos, como sempre, desde comida japonesa a pura comida brasileira, apenas o vinho era tolerado como bebida.

Athena comia descansada e despreocupada, conversando com Shion sobre quais as modificações que seriam feitas logo no Santuário, como algumas casas para as crianças ficarem, sobre a questão dos servos e também havia Marin e Shina que esperavam para ter alguma conversa sobre a importância de manter a regra da Mascara obrigatória. Cada uma defendendo efetivamente seu ponto de vista. Os cavaleiros de bronze não estavam ali, tinham ido para suas terras natais visitarem algum parente ou amigo, ou até mesmo se divertir apenas.

Então as pesadas portas foram abertas e aquela mulher voltou a aparecer, carregando sobre o braço esquerdo um pequeno embrulho encoberto por panos negros. Um sorriso delicado estava em sua face.

- Desculpe, não queria interromper o jantar.

Ela estava sendo sincera, preferia ter esperado até o termino e poder falar a sós com Athena, mas estava alvoroçada por dentro, era preciso entregar aquele outro colar o mais rápido, quanto mais rápido todos possuíssem os colares mais rápido seria a entrega e a força aumentaria, assim eles poderiam resistir.

- Não se preocupe, fiquei preocupa com sua partida. Mas vejo que estais bem. Por isto a perdôo por ter saído sem me avisar e também por ter atrapalhado o jantar.

Athena se levantou e então um criado trouxe mais um prato e o colocou ao lado de Athena, sim era um lugar de prestigio aquele, nenhum outro cavaleiro ousava comentar alguma coisa, mantinham seus pensamentos para si. Audrey fez uma breve reverencia e então se aproximou do lugar e se sentou, não estava trajando nada mais que um vestido puro de seda branca, um vestidinho de verão, comum em qualquer praia, mas elegante e puro por sua beleza e pelo tecido tão fino e delicado quanto a própria que o usava.

- Sinto muito, não imaginei que precisasse pedir tua permissão. Fui mal educada, concordo. Não voltara a se repetir, prometo.

Mas ela dispensou qualquer comida, não poderia comer, apenas ficou observando enquanto todos terminavam a sua refeição, Athena voltou a conversar com Shion, como se Audrey não fizesse diferença.

"Por favor Athena não faça isso, não me permita me sentir em uma família. Não me torture a esse ponto, não me ensine o que terei que destruir... Caminho a muito tempo ao lado da solidão, não me mostre um companheiro, mesmo que ele seja a esperança. Sei que terei que destruir isso e isso me destruirá cada vez mais."

Aquele pensamento passou pela mente de Audrey, enquanto a mesma abaixava a cabeça e olhava para o colo, onde estava o pequeno embrulho, mas ninguém poderia sequer imaginar ou ler aquele pensamento, apenas a leve aura de tristeza que se apoderou dela poderia ser um indicativo. Assim que todos terminaram a refeição Athena se levantou e seguiu com seus cavaleiro para o grande salão. Audrey tocou a mão de Athena, fazendo a mesma parar.

"_Preciso lhe entregar algo, não vá... Mas confie em mim. Ninguém poderá estar conosco."_

Audrey falou via cosmo para Athena, a mesma consentiu com um leve acenar com a cabeça, as duas se dirigiram para uma sala menor e mais privativa. Era um pequeno escritório, Athena logo se sentou na poltrona atrás da mesa. Audrey continuou de pé, mas se aproximou da mesa e colocou o pequeno embrulho em cima da mesa.

- Abra, poderá fazer o que quiser, é um presente meu. Mas acho que você já sabe o que é e o motivo para eu estar lhe entregando isso.

Audrey desviou o olhar e fitou um ponto fixo, tornando distante, Athena abriu o pequeno embrulho e viu uma linda caixinha dourada, com detalhes em azul marinho, feitos em ouro branco pintado, o símbolo de Aquário estava ali, gravado por todos os lugares. Sim era a caixa que guardava o Colar de Aquário. Um pequeno suspiro saiu dos lábios de Athena.

- Não vou lhe perguntar como conseguiu, pois sei que não vais me responder. Agradeço seu gesto e sei que terei todos os 12 colares em mãos não é mesmo? Está nos preparando para enfrentá-la, para que possamos ter uma chance de vencê-la não é? Não, não responda.

Athena se levantou e fechou a tampa daquela caixinha e então se aproximou de Audrey, tocando seu ombro esquerdo.

- Olhe a sua volta, não fale, apenas olhe... Sinta o poder que emana, o carinho que cada um deles sente pelo outro, a amizade que os une. Sinta a esperança que inunda cada parte deste santuário. A paz que ele carrega, não pense mais em nada, não imagine futuro, não faça previsões. Apenas escute, ouça e sinta... Acima de tudo sinta.

As lagrimas começaram a banhar a face bela daquele Anjo, enquanto a mesma se encostava na parede, se afastando da mão de Athena.

- Eu quero, desejo, anseio e acima de tudo daria minha vida para ter isto que me mostra. Mas não posso não entendes Athena, não posso. Será mais difícil, ver e sentir, ouvir e degustar disto que você representa, quando tudo ruir será mais difícil. Pois serão o sangue das pessoas amadas que estarei derramando, porque será a carne que amei que dilacerarei.

Athena voltou a toca-la, desta vez a abraçando, deixando que seu cosmo dourado inundasse o aposento, o calor do amor e da paz, a esperança, era aquilo que daria aquela mulher. Athena podia sentir o corpo dela estremecer e então parar, sossegada, os olhos verdes se fecharam lentamente. Sim ela estava cansada, cansada de lutar contra si mesmo, por isso agora se entregava ao sono e a paz que ele traria. Athena sorriu delicada, então colocou a mulher no sofá. Pediria para Saga ou Kanon a levar para a casa deles.

A deusa saiu do aposento, todos os cavaleiros estavam ali, parado a frente, com os rosto cobertos pela preocupação, prestes a invadir aquele escritório.

- Não se preocupem. Nada aconteceu... Saga poderia levar Audrey para sua casa? Só tome cuidado ela está dormindo, não a acorde por favor.

Athena falou e então caminhou até o trono e lá se sentou, pensativa. Nem mesmo Shion se aproximou. Saga então adentrou ao escritório, percebeu a pequena caixa com o símbolo de Aquário e logo voltou a face para aquela pequena ninfa que dormia no sofá, um sorriso gentil estava em seus lábios enquanto a pegava no colo. Sentiu quando o mesmo se aconchegava contra seus braços e peito, procurando por mais abrigo.

Um sentimento o invadiu, seus olhos estavam pousados naqueles lábios entreabertos e rubros, tão delicados, a face daquela mulher tão pura que agora dormia em seus braços. Não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, quanto tempo ficou ali parado, dominado pelo desejo de beija-la, saborear aqueles lábios, sentir seu gosto e provocar nela gemidos de prazer, apenas com um beijo, quase estremeceu ante o pensamento.

"Pare Saga, não deves pensar nisso. Você pode ter qualquer outra menos esta em seus braços, não seja tolo ao ponto de fazer isso."

Tentava dizer a si mesmo, argumentando de todas as formas, mas seu corpo continuava parado, por quanto tempo não sabia dizer, mas pareceu uma eternidade a ele. Até que escutou Kanon adentrando ao escritório, não falou nada, mas começou a andar, escondendo aquele desejo insano por aquela mulher no mais profundo recanto de sua mente. Não, ninguém saberia daquele pequeno lapso.

Saga poderia ter escutado as vozes que lhe chamavam, mas não deu atenção nenhum, deveria cumprir o que Athena lhe havia mandado, colocaria aquela mulher para dormir em uma casa macia e espaçosa, a que sempre tivera acesso em sua casa. Tentou afastar os pensamentos mais mundanos de seu cérebro, mas era impossível, não quando sentia o leve respirar quente doce tocando-lhe peito, não quando tinha plena consciência daquele corpo aninhado em seus braços.

"Tolo, estais sendo tolo Saga de Gêmeos. Isso seria se aproveitar da situação, não percebes isto? É tolo de pensar que qualquer coisa aconteceria entre vocês dois. Audrey jamais permitiria e Athena jamais o perdoaria por tal traição."

Finalmente havia chegado a casa de Gêmeos, então acomodou lentamente aquela mulher aos lençóis brancos e límpidos. Ficou a observa-la, em pé ao lado da cama, ainda hipnotizado por ela. Mas quando Kanon adentrou ao quarto, novamente fazendo voltar a realidade, sorriu de leve.

- Ahhh Saga, é nosso dever ajudá-la. Sabemos melhor que todos como é passar por esta angustia, de como enfrentar o mal que existe dentro de nós. Conhecemos a redenção de Athena e devemos mostrar isso à ela.

Aquelas palavras pegaram Saga de surpresa, claro que já haviam discutidos aquilo antes, mas agora, com todos aqueles pensamentos que tivera com Audrey, ficava ainda mais difícil se imaginar fazendo tal coisa, mas o faria.

"E pela minha Armadura não tocarei em teu corpo ou me aproveitarei de ti. Faço essa promessa, mesmo quando for difícil, ocultarei esse desejo insano que comecei a sentir, irei enterrá-lo para sempre."

Prometeu aquilo a si mesmo enquanto saia do quarto, tocando o ombro de seu irmão gêmeo.

--

Ai está, meu terceiro capitulo eeee!!sacode os pompons Obrigada pela única review qu recebi Brigada Margarida... Hum, não sei eu já tenho idéia de como eles serão, ao estilo Angel Sanctuary sabe? XD Alexiel e Rosiel xD é muito provável e que venham mais reviews XD


	4. O novo colar

**Saint Seiya não me pertence. **

**----**

"**Sonho e não quero sonhar, meus sonhos são nefastos, se transformam em pesadelos cheios de sangue e morte. Minhas mãos carregam uma espada negra recoberta do liquido rubro precioso. Mas não quero..."**

"**Não é você quem decide Audrey, teu destino foi traçado desde o primeiro momento, desde que tuas asas se abriram e fomos completadas. Hunf... tola, teu carinho por estes mortais não me comove, tuas esperanças serão esmagas por minha espada, enquanto teus sonhos se transformarão em pesadelos a minha vontade."**

"**Não! Por favor, imploro... Não faças isso, deixe-me sonhar mais um pouco, enquanto posso. Não quero lutar contra ti, não ainda, por isso imploro, deixe-me sonhar mais um pouco."**

-----

Os sonhos fazem a vida parecer mais fácil e ansiamos por alcançá-los. A garota estava acordada fazia tempo já, aquele santuário agora virara a sua casa, de alguma forma monstruosa ela se apegara aquele lugar e aos seus habitantes. Isso a alegrava e ao mesmo tempo a deixava triste, seu coração se apertava cada vez que lembrava o que estava por vir, a cada dia o caos parecia se tornar maior, pois o mundo humano estava sendo afetado. As guerras começavam a se intensificar, Eris e Ares com certeza estava fazendo festa no Olimpo.

Audrey estava sentada em cima da casa de ares, com as asas abertas, o vento um pouco mais forte que o de costume, os olhos não brilhavam, ela fitava o horizonte quase sem esperanças, as lagrimas que caiam por seu rosto ao tocarem o chão formavam pequenas e delicadas perolas perfeitas, a lua brilhavam intensamente.

- Sabe Artemis, não queria que o mundo se acabasse. Será assim tão ruim Athena governar? Ainda existem humanos com sentimentos puros, poucos eu concordo, mas existem.

Um suspiro escapou dos lábios rubros. Ela poderia sumir naquele mesmo instante, deixando a tudo e todos, voltando apenas para cumprir aquilo que deveria fazer. O fardo era pesado e ela estava quase desmoronando.

---

Saga acordou no meio da madrugada, sentia algo de diferente no ar, uma grande inquietação se formava em seu coração. Olhou para o lado, não havia ninguém no quarto. Ele então se levantou, não conseguiria dormir, quem sabe um copo de água não lhe traria um pouco de paz. Passou pelos corredores e percebeu a porta do quarto de Audrey aberto e ela não estava em sua cama. Seria possível?! O cosmo de Athena ainda ressoava pelo Santuário, então a garota não havia atacado sua deusa, mas talvez ela estivesse agora na 13° casa.

Correu para fora e então percebeu aquelas pequenas perolas no chão e olhou para cima, era a visão mais perfeita. O vestido prata refletindo a luz do luar, as belas asas brancas abertas, enquanto as mãos estavam a frente, unidas, em pose de reza. Ele estava estático, seu coração se acalmou, aquela visão era a de uma Deusa, de um Anjo, intocado, perfeito, puro. Se não fosse tão devotado a Athena provavelmente cairia aos pés daquele anjo e pediria perdão.

Então lentamente o anjo se voltou para Saga e logo estava à frente daquele cavaleiro.

- Por favor Saga... – Audrey pediu e então nas mãos delicadas a katana apareceu. – Esta lamina é como a adaga que lhe foi dado há muito tempo, as únicas que podem me ferir e me matar. – Ela estendeu a mão. – Por favor.

Audrey pedia, como já havia pedido a Athena, e Saga estava tentado a aceitar, estendeu a mão e tocou a dela, mas não pegou o punho da katana. Ele afastou a mão dela e se aproximou do corpo feminino.

- Fico tentado com seu pedido. – Saga estava falando a verdade, todos os seus sentidos ansiavam por terminar com aquela agonia. – Mas não cabe a eu decidir, não cabe a ninguém decidir isso. Agora você tem Athena e todos os seus cavaleiros para lhe ajuda, então lute. Lute contra seu destino, pois uma vez o meu destino foi o de matar Athena e nunca o cumpri, mudei meu Destino, então você também poderá mudar o seu. Então LUTE!

Audrey fechou as asas e a Katana desapareceu, os olhos se fecharam e o corpo quase caiu, mas Saga o segurou. Frágil, era a palavra para descrever aquela mulher.

- Você passou... – Audrey sussurrou e encostou a cabeça no peito masculino e fechou os olhos.

Saga ficou perplexo, então aquilo não passara de um teste? Ele suspirou desanimado, o que aquela mulher pretendia? Ele acariciou os fios sedosos, com delicadeza e carinho, encostou o queixo sobre a cabeça da mesma. O corpo feminino parecia se encaixar perfeitamente ao seu.

- Não me importo se aquilo foi um teste Audrey. – Saga falou baixo. – O que importa é que minha resposta não mudou. Eu nunca poderei lhe ferir, mas é preciso que você lute. Basta acreditar.

- Ahh... Saga, eu luto há muitos séculos. É muito tempo, estou tão cansada, minhas forças são drenadas, mesmo quando encontro novas. – Audrey não chorava, mas estava triste. – Quando encontrei a Paz por alguns anos tive que abandoná-la, pois Athena havia nascido novamente. Por 200 anos caminhei sobre a Terra sem nenhum fardo. – Ela escondeu a face no peito masculino. – Agora sou obrigada a destruir aquela a quem salvei.

Saga não compreendia completamente todas as palavras daquela mulher, mas percebeu que ela estava envolvida na ultima guerra Santa e ao que tudo indicava, nesta também.

- Teve forças para lutar até agora Audrey, agora você tem a mim para lutar ao seu lado. – Ele não percebeu realmente o significado daquelas palavras. Não havia dito nós, mas sim eu. Saga estava apaixonado por aquele anjo, terrivelmente apaixonado e não percebia aquilo, não ainda.

Audrey se afastou do cavaleiro, o fitou intensamente. Seria possível? O coração do cavaleiro era sincero, ela podia escutá-lo, sabia que aquelas palavras foram ditas com carinho, atenção e verdade. Ela não poderia dar esperanças a ele, mas de alguma forma louca ela se sentia segura nos braços daquele homem.

"Saga, o que fizeste?"

Ela pensou e então deu as costas para o cavaleiro e saiu em direção ao seu quarto.

Saga ficou parado, estático. O que ele dissera para espantar Audrey? Suspirou e voltou ao quarto, quem sabe se dormisse ele encontraria as respostas.

-

Kanon estava treinando com o irmão na arena. Agora com essa nova ameaça todos os cavaleiros estavam treinando para valer. E ninguém havia visto Audrey, novamente a garota parecia ter sumido. Athena não estava preocupada, quando perguntaram para ela se sabia onde Audrey teria ido, Athena apenas dera um sorriso e havia continuado os seus afazeres.

Saga estava distraído e Kanon percebia isso e sempre que podia acertava o irmão. Quem sabe os socos o fariam acordar, mas parecia que não. Até que finalmente Saga caiu no chão, um filet de sangue escorrendo pelo canto da boca, ele balançou a cabeça.

- Chega Kanon, não estou bem. Melhor pararmos antes que me machuque mais. – Saga se levantou e limpou o sangue, estava serio. Saga queria fazer uma piadinha, mas era melhor não irritar o irmão.

- Tudo bem mano, vamos descansar, além do mais já está na hora do almoço. – Kanon deixou a toalha de treinamento com um dos seus servos, Saga concordou coma cabeça e os dois saíram da arena.

Kanon queria perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas tinha medo da resposta, Saga estava sofrendo mais que ele por causa de Audrey.

- Mano, nós vamos conseguir ajudá-la. – Kanon comentou. – Não se angustie tanto assim.

Saga ficou calado, sem responder. A mente ainda se lembrando da madrugada, ele deveria contar ao irmão o que havia acontecido, mas não tinha coragem. Era algo particular, por mais que fosse bobagem, ele sentia que aquela noite fora mais que um mero teste. O cavaleiro suspirou fundo.

O irmão arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda, não havia nada que pudesse fazer se Saga não queria se abrir, apenas abraçou o irmão e os dois se encaminharam para a cozinha de gêmeos.

---

Quando penso neles meu coração dispara, meu âmago se aquece, sei que isso se chama esperança. Eles terão alguma chance contra mim, sei disso, um sorriso se forma em meus lábios enquanto observo o santuário em cima de uma nuvem. Os deuses me observam, eu sinto seus olhos em mim, mas eles não podem me atingir. De certa forma os invejo, porque eles podem interagir, se quiserem podem ser mortais e depois voltarem a ser imortais, sem serem atingidos.

Ahhh, mas não sou igual. Sabe, se pudesse, daria as costas aquele que me criou, mas não posso e nunca poderei. As lagrimas começam a escorrer, percebo que estou muito mais abalada, esta luta será a mais difícil.

Abro as minhas asas, está na hora de voltar, o sol já se põe no horizonte, o espetáculo começa, pois o céu é tingido por varias cores, sei que este espetáculo é para mim, mas dou as costas a ele e vou em direção ao Santuário, não quero fitar aquele que cria tão magnífica peça. Então meus olhos o vêem, meu coração dispara, paro no ar, apenas para fitá-lo, observar enquanto sai de seu templo.

"Isso é loucura, insanidade."

Mas não consigo me controlar, é como se eu visse a fonte de minha forças.

"Céus, que terrível provação é essa? Por que fazes isto? Será que já não provei que lhe sou fiel?"

Mas não vem resposta, ele só responde quando quer, mas quem sou eu para lhe repreender, nesse momento sei que não posso deixar que este pequeno sentimento tome conta, melhor jogar água fria nesta pequena chama, que a ver aumentar e não poder mais controlá-la. Volto a se mover, deixo que Saga se afaste e entro na casa de gêmeos.

---

Kanon se assustou e se virou, elevando a cosmo energia rapidamente e então prendeu aquele ser que se aproximava contra a parede, suas mãos seguravam-na pelo pescoço. Audrey levou a mão a mão dele, tentando afastá-la. Kanon ao perceber quem era abaixou a cosmo energia e a soltou rapidamente.

- Desculpe-me Audrey. – Ele pediu preocupado. – Não queria machucá-la, força do habito.

- Não se preocupe. – Audrey levou a mão ao pescoço e então a marca vermelha que ali estava desapareceu. – Fizeste o que foi treinado a fazer. Além do mais, eu sou a inimiga.

- Não! – Kanon se aproximou de Audrey, quis tocá-la, mas era melhor que não. – Você não é uma inimiga, ao contrario, é uma amiga.

Audrey o fitou.

- Kanon eu...

- Não continue. – O cavaleiro a interrompeu. – Você é amiga, esta apenas confusa, mas é para isso que estamos aqui. Se precisarmos lutar, minha lama chorara lagrimas de sangue. Audrey, eu e meu irmão nos livramos do mal que tentava nos controlar. Você também pode. – Kanon pegou as mãos de Audrey. – Não desista.

Audrey o fitou, os olhos verdes brilhavam. Aqueles cavaleiros não a deixariam desistir, mas ela já sabia qual seria o resultado daquela batalha. Sorriu de leve, não acabaria com a esperança que restava no coração daquele cavaleiro.

- Obrigada Kanon.

---

Saga havia voltado imediatamente para a sua casa ao sentir o cosmo de seu irmã, mas não esperava ver aquela cena. Audrey e Kanon estavam muito pertos, Kanon segurando as mãos da garota, enquanto sussurrava, ele poderia escutar a conversa se quisesse, mas simplesmente não conseguia.

Seu coração se despedaçava, era como milhares de faca lhe atingindo no estomago, a raiva começava a brotar, ele queria simplesmente matar seu irmão, como ele podia fazer uma coisa daquelas? Seduzir a jovem? Era repugnante, e ela parecia gostar, o sorrio nos lábios, enquanto deixava que Kanon se aproximasse.

Que sentimento era aquele? Então Audrey se virou e o fitou e ele soube o que era. Estava sentindo ciúmes e ela sabia também, o sorriso delicado desapareceu e ela se afastou de Kanon. Saga se aproximou dos dois.

- Não foi nada irmão. – Kanon sorriu para o irmão. – Eu quase ataquei a nossa convidada, costume de ser guardião da nossa casa.

Saga assentiu com a cabeça e fitou Audrey, não podia descrever aquele sentimento, mistura de raiva e alivio, frustração. Porque ela nunca poderia ser dele, além do mais, aquilo deveria terminar, os dois sabiam disso.

- Então vamos irmão.

Saga falou e saiu da casa de gêmeos, ele havia feito uma promessa a si mesmo e a cumpriria. Mas seu coração sangrava e as lagrimas lhe viam aos olhos, lagrimas que nunca seriam derramadas.

Audrey ficou estática vendo os dois irmãos se afastarem, Saga não escondia o que sentia, ela podia ler sua alma e aquilo a deixava ainda mais triste, ela caiu no chão, ajoelhada, levou as mãos à frente, enquanto abaixava a cabeça, rezando aos céus.

"Não me faça matar novamente aqueles que aprendo a amar."

As lagrimas começaram a escorrer, ele nunca a respondia e a única voz que escutava era a dela. A risada fria ecoou pelo sala, por sua mente, as lagrimas cristalinas agora eram de sangue.

---

Athena estava na sua sala, com a caixa do colar de aquário a sua frente.

- Shion, sei que posso ajudar a Audrey, mas não sei se sairei vitoriosa nessa batalha. – Athena comentou com seu grande mestre. – Ela tenta nos ajudar, estes colares aumentam o poder da armadura em 10 vezes, mas quantos de nós morreremos? – Athena fechou os olhos. – Nesta batalha não poderei mais ressucitá-los, pois não será a Hades que serão enviados.

- Não nos importamos em morrer por ti Athena, mesmo que isso signifique o aniquilamento de nossas almas. – Shion falou veemente. – Quando a senhorita Audrey atacar todos nós faremos milagres para que ela nunca possa se aproximar de ti.

- É justamente isso... – Athena se levantou e tocou o ombro de Shion. – Isso que quero evitar, que a vida de vocês sejam ceifadas. Não importa o quanto desejem lutar não posso permitir que lutem, não posso tolerar imaginar que perderei vocês. – Shion queria discutir, mas Athena foi firme. – Não conteste... Vá leve esse colar a Kamus, ele deve começar a treinar com ele imediatamente.

Shion se levantou e fez uma reverencia, pegando a caixa da casa de Aquario. Estava preocupado com o que Athena faria, provavelmente ela iria lutar sozinha, mas era tolice. O que seriam eles, os cavaleiros de Athena, sem Athena.

"Mesmo que queira lutar sozinha, nunca conseguirá minha Deusa, porque sempre estaremos contigo, rezando para ti, lhe protegendo com nossos cosmos, mesmo a distancia. Porque Athena, esse é nosso dever. Protegê-la."

Shion então adentrou a casa de aquário, Kamus estava em seu jardim gelado. Como estava usando a armadura não sentia frio, mas com certeza qualquer outro servo estava usando roupas de inverno.

- Kamus! – Shion chamou, então o cavaleiro de aquário apareceu. – Vim lhe entregar isto, Athena mandou que comece a treinar imediatamente com o colar.

Kamus pegou a caixa, fitou Shion.

- A estadia dessa garota me preocupa Mestre. – Kamus falou e deixou a caixa em cima de uma mesa de cristal. Sabia que era um colar, do mesmo tipo que Audrey já havia entregado a gêmeos.

- A todos nos Kamus, mas não podemos fazer nada se essa é a vontade de Athena.

- Mas... é irresponsável. Uma futura inimiga!

- Mantenha os amigos perto e os inimigos mais perto ainda... – Shion comentou.

- Mas ela também não passa de uma garota. – Kamus se sentou, não costumava se expressar dessa forma, mas a sua frente esta o Grande Mestre e dele não tinha nada a esconder. – Eu a vejo por ai, não parece mais que uma criança, o vilarejo já a conhece, ela fica com as crianças, quando uma se machuca ela cura o machucado. Se alguém me disse que ela era uma inimiga eu jamais acreditaria, sequer imaginaria que ela possui cosmoenergia, a vejo usar apenas quando cura uma das crianças. E está nos ajudando, trazendo esses colares...

Shion pegou a caixa de Kamus e a abriu, observou bem o colar.

- Sim, eu também a observei, não vi um traço sequer de outra personalidade. Diferente de Saga, ela parece controlar seu lado maligno. – Então fechou a caixa. – Mas talvez seja como a caixa de pandora, enquanto esse lado perverso continuar lacrado nada de ruim acontecerá, mas se ele for libertado... – Shion fitou Kamus.

- Athena poderá morrer. – Kamus completou em um sussurro quase inaudível.

Alguns minutos se passaram sem que nenhum dos dois cavaleiros trocassem uma palavra sequer. Kamus por fim se levantou e pegou a caixa, retirando o colar.

- Vou iniciar meu treinamento.

---

A noite já havia chegado, todos estavam dormindo, então a mulher se levantou, arrumou os cabelos que agora estavam levemente negros. O tempo na casa de gêmeos parou, enquanto aquela mulher se levantava e caminhava em direção ao quarto de Saga. Ao abrir a porta se deparou com uma cama imensa, feita de mogno escuro, com os tecidos brancos a enfeitando, os lençóis eram beges, e apenas um homem dormia ali onde poderiam caber três pessoas sem ficarem apertadas. O resto do quarto não importava muito, apenas aquele que dormia.

O corpo estava parcialmente descoberto, com o peito e a perna esquerda descobertas, os cabelos azuis contrastando com os lençóis claros, o corpo perfeitamente esculpido, um deus, com certeza. Um sorrisinho apareceu na face feminina enquanto se aproximava da cama. Tocou a face máscula, passando o dedo pelas linhas fortes, até terminarem nos lábios, então subiu na cama e ficou se inclinou para ele.

- Tolinho... – Sussurou e então o beijou, Saga não retribuiu ao beijo, nem sequer acordou, mas algo em sua alma se movimentou, porque naquele beijo, ela havia libertado o que Athena um dia havia lacrado. Ela se afastou e saiu do quarto.

Voltou para o próprio quarto e ao deitar na cama, o tempo novamente voltou a movimentar.

----

Aqueles que acompanham minha outra fic wars of blood, ela será atualizada novamente em alguns dias. Já tenho metade de um capitulo escrito.

Margarida se ainda acompanha essa fic, espero a sua review... ^^ E as novas, por favor espero mais ^^


	5. The Past

**Aviso: Saint Seiya não me pertence...**

**Uma parte será uma fanfic.**

**O nome da musica é "The Voice – Celtic Woman"**

**----**

**Deixe-me sonhar, viver, amar. Deixe-me sentir o sol, as nuvens e a brisa. Deixe-me ver o céu, as casas, a família. Dê-me liberdade para sentir.**

**Será que peço tanto assim, deu livre arbítrio para eles porque eu, tua filha, tua escolhida não posso ter?**

---

Quantos dias haviam se passado desde que Kamus recebera o colar não era muito importante, mas o fato de que o tempo corria era. Estou sentada na arquibancada do Coliseu, assistindo aos cavaleiros treinarem, Athena está um pouco acima de mim, sinto que sou observada, mas não por ela. Meus olhos se fecham e um suspiro baixo escapa de meus lábios. Estava quase na hora de terminar o que havia sido começado.

Meu coração se aperta a cada segundo, levanto. Já não suporto ficar ali, não consigo suportar o peso da esperança, um privilégio que não tenho. Olho para o céu e quero praguejar, mas não consigo, porque O amo. Viro para Athena, nossos olhares se cruzam, ela sabe que o dia está se aproximando, posso sentir em sua cosmoenergia a agitação.

Estendo a mão e a Deusa então se levanta e se aproxima de mim, pegando a minha mão. Minhas asas se abrem e trago o corpo humano contra mim, tão rápida quanto a luz sinto os cosmos dos cavaleiros se elevarem e seus ataques vindo em minha direção. Mas Athena confia em mim, sinto isso.

- Não temes a morte?

Pergunto e então me elevo aos céus, antes que qualquer golpe me atingisse. Athena está em meus braços, passamos as nuvens, eles já não podem nos seguir mais. Athena sorri.

- Não Audrey, não temo a morte.

Minha cosmoenergia é o suficiente para fazer uma barreira a nossa volta, porque onde estava levando a Deusa não havia ar. O universo era grande demais e ela era a sua ultima protetora. Agora estamos vendo a Terra, como ela é realmente, um globo no imenso vazio, iluminado pelo Sol, Apollo nos observa, enquanto a Lua se aproxima. Se Athena pudesse olhar realmente veria seus irmãos, cada um acima de seus objetos.

- Olhe Athena. Isto é o que proteges. – Aponto para baixo, onde o globo azul pairava calmo. – Mas olhe atentamente, porque ele não depende só de você. – Aponto o Sol e a Lua. – Você despreza aqueles que estão ao seu lado. – Minhas asas continuam abertas, pois sem ela nos duas não poderíamos ficar ali. – Porque luta contra eles? Será que não percebe que os humanos não são bons? – Movimento a minha mão e agora Athena poderia ver a camada de ozônio, como um espectro ao redor da terra e varias manchas nela. – Sabe quanto tempo demorou para criarmos esta camada? – Volto a movimentar a minha mão e as nuvens desaparecem e ficam apenas as nuvens das grandes industrias. – Criamos a perfeição Athena, não para ser destruída... mas para ser amada.

- Eu amo a Terra. – Athena falou e então apontou para o mar. – Veja, estão caçando... Mas olhe também para o outro lado. Tem pessoas que estão protegendo. – O navio estava sendo interceptado por outro, que impedia-o de caçar. – Ainda existem humanos que protegem a Terra junto comigo.

- São tão poucos... – Faço tudo voltar ao normal, começo a descer com a Deusa. – Por que protegê-los?

- Porque Audrey... – Athena segurou a minha face. – Eles são nós. Deles que dependemos, por eles que vivemos. Sem eles não seriamos nada.

Compreendo o que ela quer dizer, um sorriso triste se espalha pelo meu rosto. E novamente estávamos acima do Santuario, meus pés tocam o chão do Coliseu, minhas asas se fecham e dou as costas a Athena. Os argumentos que a Deusa havia usado eram os mesmos defendidos por outras. Mas segundo o grande livro, já não havia mais argumentos para os humanos. Aqueles que fossem puros realmente seriam salvos.

Os cavaleiros estão todos a minha frente. Sinto que Athena faz um gesto e eles abrem caminho para que eu passasse. Olho para trás, fitando novamente a Deusa, com sua cosmoenergia pura, dourada, nenhuma de nós troca palavras não havia necessidade. Desço os degraus do Coliseu, caminhando em direção a morada de Gêmeos.

--

- Athena!

- Eu estou bem não se preocupem. – Athena se sentou novamente e sorriu delicada. Não podia demonstrar preocupação. Ela sabia que havia sido testada, mas não tinha certeza se passara. – Audrey apenas quis me mostrar algumas coisas. – A Deusa fitou seus cavaleiros, sem demonstrar apreensão. Eles se acalmaram.

- Mesmo assim. – Shaka comentou. – Para onde foram não poderíamos defendê-la minha Deusa.

- Nem sempre Shaka as coisas são resolvidas com lutas físicas. – Athena fitou o cavaleiro maios próximo de Deus. – Sabes melhor que ninguém.

- Algumas lutas devem ser lutadas sozinhas... – Shaka se aproximou e se ajoelhou perante a Deusa, pegando a mão da mesma. – Outra minha senhora, devem ser compartilhadas. Não nós exclua desta luta. Porque todos somos seus cavaleiros.

- Aprendi isso na luta contra Artemis. – Athena acariciou a face do cavaleiro com bondade. – Nunca poderia excluí-los mesmo se eu quisesse. – Athena então se levantou. – Mas entendam, desta vez não são os humanos. Não estou defendendo o mundo. – Athena fez o báculo aparecer. – Estou sendo julgada e apenas eu posso me defender.

- E quem Audrey é para ser a juíza? – Aioria perguntou em seu tom ruidoso.

- A única que pode. – Athena fez o báculo brilhar. Então os cavaleiros já não estavam mais no Coliseu ou no Santuário. – Vejam...

---

**I hear your voice on the wind**

_**Ouço a sua voz no vento**_**  
And I hear you call out my name**

_**E ouço-a chamar meu nome…**_

**  
"Listen, my child," you say to me**

_**"Ouça, minha criança!" Você diz para mim,**_**  
"I am the voice of your history**

_**"Eu sou a voz de sua história,  
**_**Be not afraid, come follow me**

_**Não tema - venha, siga-me**_

**Answer my call, and I'll set you free"**

_**Responda meu convite e vou tornar você livre ".**_

A noite estava clara, no castelo havia festa. O Senhor estava bebendo, enquanto no quarto mais alto, criadas iam e viam, alguém estava gritando de dor. A Senhora estava dando a luz, entrara em trabalho de parto já fazia algumas horas, desde a tarde, as freiras não tinham muita convicção que a criança nasceria viva.

Naquele momento a mulher estava deitada, enquanto a parteira estava entre suas pernas, ela podia ver a criança dentro da mãe, mas não podia retirar a criança sem que a mãe sofresse mais, além do mais era melhor salvar a mãe. Pois a criança era uma mulher, se ao menos fosse um homem. Mais uma hora se passou naquela angustia, até que finalmente a criança resolveu sair de dentro da mãe.

**I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain**

_**Eu sou a voz do vento e da chuva torrencial,**_  
**I am the voice of your hunger and pain**

_**Eu sou a voz de seu anseio e dor;**_**  
I am the voice that always is calling you**

_**Eu sou a voz que sempre está chamando você,**_  
**I am the voice, I will remain**

_**Eu sou a voz - Eu persistirei  
**_

Era uma menina de fato, a Madre Superiora lavou a criança, pequena, nem sequer sobreviveria alguns dias, a mãe estava exausta, também não sobreviveria. A Madre respirou fundo, enrolando a menina em panos limpos e foi até o Senhor para dar as noticias.

O Senhor gritou, quebrou copos, jogou uma cadeira, sua amada esposa estava à beira da morte, tudo por uma menina mirrada e sem vida, pequena, feia, não que fosse deformada, mas simplesmente não tão linda quanto os outros bebês.

**I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone**

_**Eu sou a voz nos domínios em que o verão acabou,  
**_**The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow**

_**A dança das folhas no Outono, quando os ventos sopram; **_**  
****Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long**

_**Posso dormir ao longo de todo o frio do Inverno;**_**  
I am the force that in springtime will grow**

_**Eu sou a força que na primavera vai crescer.**_

Alguns dias se passaram e conforme a mãe definhava a criança ganhava força, parecia que a Senhora estava dando a vida para salvar a filha. Um milagre estava acontecendo a Madre que havia visto o bebê em seu primeiro segundo de vida, tão pequena, agora estava grande, com vários fios de cabelos loiros, os olhos azuis iguais a da mãe.

O Senhor não foi ver a criança por vários meses, pois a culpava pela morte de sua amada, mas os anos se passaram. O bebe agora era uma criança, com 4 anos de idade. Uma bela garota, os cachos dourados moldavam o rosto fino e pequenos, os grandes olhos azuis como o mar refletiam seus sentimentos mais puros. Todos no feudo amavam a pequena. Ela era simplesmente encantadora, apesar de brincar, correr, gritar, quase nunca se sujava ou passava dos limites. Aprendia rápido, sempre acordava para rezar, não comia nada que não fosse dado pela madre, sempre aos redores da igreja, mas nunca perto de seu pai.

**I am the voice of the past that will always be**

_**Eu sou a voz do passado que será sempre,**__**  
**_**Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields**

_**Pleno em meu sofrimento e com meu sangue em meus campos**__**  
**_

Aquele dia, o céu parecia brilhar um pouco mais, era o aniversario da garota, mas ela estava no cemitério da família, ajoelhada no tumulo da mãe, com flores nas mãos, enquanto rezava pela alma de sua falecida mãe. O Senhor observava a filha de longe, aquele era o primeiro dia em que vira a garota, tão parecida com a mãe. A raiva estava em seus olhos, ele sacou a espada e se aproximou da menina.

- Foi você quem a matou. – A voz fria e cheia de raiva ecoou pelo jardim perfeito, sobre a lapide de mármore. A menina levantou os olhos e fitou o pai.

- Eu não queria... – As lagrimas nos olhos azuis brotavam como pequenos cristais.

- Tuas lagrimas não me servem para nada! – Ele gritou e chutou a garota que voou contra a lapide branca, o sangue escorreu pela boca pequena, enquanto ela gritava de dor e se contorcia. O Senhor não se importava em causar dor, na verdade queria aquilo. Se aproximou e deu outro chute, outro grito, mais sangue.

Aqueles gritos chamaram a atenção de varias pessoas que ficaram paralisadas com a cena, o Senhor estava espancando a própria filha e não pararia tão cedo, as freiras correram para chamar a Madre, que rapidamente se colocou entre o Senhor e garota.

- Pare! – Ela gritou o Senhor parou com a mão no ar. – Vai bater também em uma esposa de Cristo?

O Senhor nada respondeu, um sorriso demoníaco surgiu nos lábios finos e ele abaixou a mão dando um tapa na Madre. As freiras gritaram.

- Salvem a menina! – A Madre gritou, enquanto o Senhor começava a despejar nela toda a sua fúria.

- Nunca mais se coloque em meu caminho mulher! – Ele gritou.

Uma das freiras correu e pegou o corpo da garotinha rapidamente e levou para a Igreja, estava chorando, a garota estava quase morta. Deixou o corpo frágil sobre o altar, o padre veio ajudá-la. O que estava acontecendo ali era inacreditável. Eles fizeram o possível para fechar os ferimentos do corpo pequeno, mas ela não passaria daquela noite.

**I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace**

_**Eu sou a voz do futuro…  
**_**Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal**

_**Traga-me a sua paz, traga a sua paz, e as minhas feridas irão cicatrizar**_

O senhor se cansara da Madre e fora atrás de sua filha, as portas da igreja estavam fechadas, trancadas. Rapidamente seu exercito estava tentando derrubá-la. Aqueles que estavam ali dentro rezavam.

A noite estava alta, bela a lua brilhava, as estrelas não se apagaram, pareciam não se importar pelo que estava acontecendo naquele feudo. O Senhor e seus soldados estavam dormindo, todos estavam dormindo.

**I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain**

_**Eu sou a voz do vento e da chuva torrencial,**_**  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain**

_**Eu sou a voz do seu anseio e da dor; **_**  
I am the voice that always is calling you**

_**Eu sou a voz que sempre está chamando você,**_  
**I am the voice**

_**Eu sou a voz**_

Então no altar algo aconteceu, um brilho iluminou todo o local, enquanto a garota gritava e se contorcia, todos acordaram, dentro e fora da igreja. Das costa da garota grandes asas brancas começavam a aparecer e o corpo frágil cresceu, rasgando a roupa e por final o corpo de uma menina se transformou no corpo de uma mulher, os cabelos antes loiros agora azuis celestes, os olhos azuis agora verdes e as asas brancas. Um Anjo.

Os louvores eram erguidos, enquanto todos ali rezavam e pediam perdão a Deus, a garota sorrio e se aproximou da jovem que a havia salvado.

**I am the voice of the past that will always be**

_**Eu sou a voz no passado que será sempre  
**_**I am the voice of your hunger and pain**

_**Eu sou a voz de fome e dor;**__**  
**_**I am the voice of the future**

_**Eu sou a voz do futuro…  
**_**I am the voice, I am the voice**

_**Eu sou a voz, Eu sou a voz,  
**_**I am the voice, I am the voice**

_**Eu sou a voz, Eu sou a voz.**_

- Teu lugar no céu já está reservado. – o Anjo falou com sua voz delicada e olhou para o Padre. – A você e a Madre superiora também, venham... – O Anjo abraçou ao padre a jovem freira, então os dois corpos brilharam e viraram pedaçinhos de estrelas. Todos ali na igreja sofreram a mesma coisa, então as portas da Igreja se abriram e o Senhor caiu ajoelhado.

- Perdão! – Ele implorou.

O Anjo que antes tinha asas brancas, agora começava a se transformar, as penas se transformaram em pele e osso, enquanto o corpo branco era recoberto por um tecido negro, e na mão esquerda uma imensa espada rubra apareceu.

- A vocês o inferno está destinado. – Então aquele Anjo negro avançou, matando a todos, mas não rapidamente, e sim de uma forma que eles sofressem e assim foi por todo feudo e os feudos vizinhos. O cheiro de morte inundava a noite, enquanto o sangue banhava a terra, não importando se eram mulheres ou crianças, velhos ou jovens, doentes ou saudáveis. Por onde aquele Anjo passasse restavam apenas corpos e naquela noite uma praga foi espalhada por todos os lugares e mesmo que depois daquela noite, aquele Anjo jamais fosse visto, seu legado continuaria o que ele começara. Milhares ainda morreriam pelos anos que se seguiriam.

O dia começava a nascer e junto com o Sol o Anjo se aquietou, sentando em uma pedra, com a espada fincada no chão, as asas voltavam a serem brancas e os olhos vermelhos agora verdes. Junto com a Luz, o Anjo Branco voltava a superfície e de seus olhos lagrimas caiam e a pedra antes infértil, agora crescia grama e ao redor uma imensa floresta nascia.

---

- Audrey nasceu com seu destino traçado e nada pode fazer para mudá-lo. – Athena então abaixou a cosmoenergia e eles estavam novamente no Coliseu. – Ela não é um de nós, não é uma Deusa e não é humana apesar de ter nascido sob a forma de um. Ela não é como os Anjos que enfrentamos, ela é algo superior. - Athena fechou os olhos.

Todos estavam calados, para se conhecer alguém era preciso saber sua origem e agora eles sabiam. Haviam visto o passado de Audrey, como tudo começara e não poderiam jamais culpá-la pelo o que havia acontecido.

- Audrey sofreu, mais que qualquer um suportaria. – Um deu um passo à frente. – Então ela é forte o suficiente para carregar o fardo que carrega Athena. Este foi o começo, como ela se transformou em Anjo, por falta de palavra melhor. Mas ainda existe o final... Mesmo que no começo ela não pudesse lutar contra o próprio destino, agora ela pode.

- Ela conhece os próprios poderes. – Shion ficou ao lado de seu pupilo.

- Sim conheço. – Audrey falou, estava séria. – E conheço Aquele que me criou. – Havia magoa em seus olhos quando fitou Athena. – Não sou fruto de um Deus, mas de todos os Deuses. Se quiserem dar um nome atual então sou filha de Jeová, seu ultimo Anjo sobre a Terra. Porque quando não existia nada e finalmente os Deuses nasceram, com eles nasceram entidades que poderiam julgá-los e ensinar o caminho. Porque Eles acharam que durante a eternidade poderiam se perder do verdadeiro e único caminho que realmente deve ser seguido.

Audrey se aproximou de Shion e Mú.

- Fácil para os humanos dizerem que qualquer um pode mudar o próprio destino. – Ela os fitou fixamente. – VOCÊS GANHARAM O LIVRE-ARBITRIO! – ela gritou e as asas brancas se abriram. – Patético, irresponsável, ignorante. – Ela deu as costas a eles. – E pensar Athena, que talvez EU pudesse salvá-la.

Chocados, ninguém sequer conseguia se mover, Audrey desapareceu. Saga então fitou a todos, tão perplexo quanto, mas então seguiu a garota.

---

- Espere! – Saga gritou enquanto Audrey já estava na divisa do Santuário, a garota se virou. Saga a alcançou. – Não vá.

- Não tenho mais o porquê ficar.

- Tem sim Audrey. – Saga pegou a mão delicada. – Se todos os humanos têm livre arbítrio, você também tem. Não, escute... Nasceste como uma humana Audrey, como tal você é uma humana, assim como Athena.

Audrey puxou a mão, estava com raiva, raiva por Athena ter revelado algo que nunca deveria ter sido mencionado. Aqueles humanos eram ignorantes como todos os humanos, defendiam que os humanos poderiam ser bons, mas ali estavam eles sempre julgando e duvidando. Se aqueles que protegiam o "bem" então porque não o praticavam?

- Não sou humana, nunca fui. Athena mostrou parte, como eu nascendo de dois humanos, mas o que ela nunca poderia mostrar é que na hora em que fui concebida não era a alma de dois humanos. – A voz da garota estava fria, Saga abaixou a mão e fitou o chão por alguns segundos. – Hunf! E no fim quem estava realmente acreditando em alguma coisa era eu! Foi preciso que alguém, uma pessoa superior a vocês mostrassem que eu era "boazinha", a mocinha da historia para que enfim acreditassem realmente que eu não queria lhes fazer mal. – Os olhos da garota começavam a mudar, e nem ela mesmo percebia isso. Sempre que se irritava, se descontrolava, era uma pequena porta para que sua outra personalidade aparecesse.

- Audrey! – Saga a pegou pelo braço com força. – Não fale por todos! Desde o começo eu acreditei em você, desde que chegaste a este Santuario! Céus se eu não acreditasse jamais teria ficado noites acordado ao seu lado enquanto seu corpo estava coberto de feridas. Não que os sejam descrentes Audrey, apenas querem o bem estar de Athena e se você é uma possível inimiga, então eles estão certos em agir daquela forma.

Saga soltou o braço da garota. Audrey ficou em silencio por vários segundos, sem desviar o olhar de Saga.

- Quando eu quiser matar Athena nada poderá me impedir Saga, eles não perceberam isso. Apenas eu posso deixar Athena viva, enquanto eu quiser que ela fique ela vai viver. Shion está certo, eu agora posso agüentar meu destino, mas não signifique que possa mudá-lo.

Saga teve vontade de sacudi-la, mas ao invés disso soltou o braço delicado.

- Por Zeus garota. – Saga deu as costas a Audrey. – Viveste muitos anos, conheces muitas historias, viu muitos fatos, mas será que não percebeu? Por mais que fales que não poderia mudar teu destino, se tivesse lutado, apenas um pouco, gastado a energia que gastou falando essas bobagens e acreditando nelas, poderia ter usado para modificar o que é. O ano em que nasceste não importa, porque você ainda pensa como uma criança. – Então ele se virou. Será que tinha ido longe demais?

- Acha que eu não tentei? – Audrey se aproximou de Saga perigosamente, tocou o ombro do mesmo e então ele pode ver pequenas cicatrizes no rosto belo, aquilo o assustou, abaixou o olhar e viu no colo da garota uma cicatriz ainda maior, assim como nos braços. – Essas são as varias punições que levei por tentar fugir de meu destino. – Então Audrey o soltou e desta vez foi ela quem deu as costas.

Saga estava horrorizado, o que haviam feito com ela era imperdoável. A dor que havia sentido não era imaginável, todas aquelas cicatrizes, além do efeito psicológico. Saga abraçou a garota por trás, com carinho. Não sabia bem o que fazer, apenas queria protegê-la e demonstrar que independente do que havia acontecido ele agora estava ali.

Audrey estremeceu ao contato delicado, imaginara que Saga houvesse corrido, voltada para Athena, para contar a novidade, mas ele fizera justamente o contrario. A garota fechou os olhos, sentindo o calor daquele abraço.

- Tenho vontade de destruir quem fez isso com você. – Saga sussurrou. – Quem a torturou desse jeito não pode ser gentil ou bom, porque um verdadeiro Deus deve ser perdoar aqueles que o servem. – Ele encostou o queixo na cabeça de Audrey, estreitando o abraço, sentindo a garota estremecer novamente. – Você não está mais sozinha Audrey, eu estou aqui com você.

Audrey não respondia, seu coração estava aquecido, mas em seus olhos as lagrimas viam e lentamente ela começou a derramá-las em silencio. Saga a virou para si ao perceber aquelas lagrimas.

- Tentei negar milhões de vezes, treinei até o cansaço físico e mental, fiquei noites sem dormir, apenas para tentar esquecer esse sentimento que era louco e insano, mas então eu lhe via e meu coração se acelerava, ou então deitava na cama e a única imagem que vinha a mente ao fechar os olhos era a tua.

Saga falava tudo aquilo com pequenas pausas, estava nervoso, muito, simplesmente porque estava confessando para Audrey que a amava, tinha medo de não retribuído, medo da reação da garota e acima de tudo, medo de si próprio.

- Eu a a...

Audrey o impediu de falar aquela ultima frase, enquanto as lagrimas cristalinas se transformavam em rubras como sangue. Ela havia lhe tampado a boca e saga estava assustado, não por si mesmo, mas com o que estava acontecendo com Audrey. Tentou abraçá-la novamente e não conseguiu, porque ela se afastou tão rápido que quase não percebeu.

- Não! – Audrey falou baixinho e se ajoelhou, abaixando a cabeça, as lagrimas de sangue manchavam o chão e o vestido branco. Saga novamente tentou se aproximar, mas era impossível, já não conseguia se mover mais. Audrey se levantou e ele pode ver que na mão esquerda a katana estava brilhando, os olhos antes verdes agora negros como a noite, mas ele poderia perceber que Audrey ainda estava lá de alguma forma. – Por favor... – Ela implorou enquanto se aproximava de Saga. – Desculpe. – Saga compreendeu o que aconteceria a seguir, fitou Audrey e sorriu, aceitando. Audrey finalmente ergueu a Katana e desferiu o golpe.

O sangue espirrou, enquanto a garota chorava e um grito poderia ser escutado por todo o Santuario, o som rápido e metal cortando a carne, um sentimento destroçado, mais um para que ela se lembrasse sempre que ninguém jamais poderia tê-la. Audrey soltou a Katana que caiu fincada na grama, enquanto ela fitava Saga.

- Esta não é sua jurisdição. – Athena falou calma, enquanto aumentava a cosmoenergia para fazer o ferimento cicatrizar, seu braço estava cortado, ela não tinha sido rápida o suficiente para deixar apenas o báculo ser atingido. Saga estava logo atrás enquanto os outros cavaleiros estavam um pouco mais longe. Sim, Athena havia salvado Saga.

---

Mais um capitulo para minha fic! Eeeee *-* nunca pensei que iria tão longe com uma fic minha... Pena que não tem muitas reviews mas tudo bem.

Até o próximo capitulo.


	6. Finalmente Paz

**Algumas observações antes de começar o Capitulo.**

**A fic está chegando ao fim (assim espero). xD uma pena...**

**Haverá cena de Hentai, mas está explicito quando vai ser, mas preste atenção ao detalhe de quando ela termina heim hauahuauha... xD**

**Este capitulo é mais sobre o Saga e a Audrey, os proximos capitulos terá enfoque nos outros cavaleiros e em Athena ok?**

**Bom... Boa leitura ^^**

**E reviwes por favor xD**

**-------------**

**Você sabe que eu daria a minha vida para que isso nunca mais acontecesse? Ah... Mas você sabe, porque você ficou do meu lado se conhece a escuridão tanto quanto eu? Queria poder retribuir tuas palavras, deixar que meu coração falasse que minha alma se aquecesse.**

**Mas agora, sinto apenas uma coisa, meus olhos pesam e conheço o formigamento de meu corpo, sei que chegou o momento de eu partir. Agora é ela quem toma conta de meu corpo. Só queria poder ser livre... Para algum dia poder tocá-lo sem o peso do julgamento.**

---

- Ao contrario Athena... – A mulher falou enquanto se aproximava da Katana fincada no chão, retirando-a e a embainhando atrás das costas, como se a arma fosse parte da pele da garota. – Por mais que você tenho selado Ares, Saga continua sendo a reencarnação do Deus da Guerra. – A mulher fitou a Deusa com um sorrisinho superior, irônico, frio. – Assim como Saori Kido vai ser para sempre a reencarnação da Deusa Athena.

- Ares foi expulso e neste momento está no Olimpo, jogando com meu Pai, ou com qualquer outro Deus. – Athena foi brusca, sabia que Audrey estava dormente, que ali já não era o Anjo Doce que habitava seu Santuário.

- É interessante ver a ingenuidade das pessoas. – Ela riu alto, rindo de Athena, claro que os cavaleiros já estavam prontos pra batalha. Mas ela não ligava, até mesmo zombava daquilo. – Um bando de criança seguindo uma adolescente mimada que acha que é Athena só porque é a reencarnação da mesma. – Enquanto falava a mulher mostrava de quem estava falando com a mão. – No mínimo esperava mais... Apesar de que a Sasha também não era muita coisa.

- Cala a boca! – Dhoko gritou, o que era realmente impressionante, pois o mestre de Shiryu era sempre calmo, nunca havia se descontrolado. – Não sabes nada sobre ela!

- Aha! – Ela riu novamente, fitando o cavaleiro de libra. – Que bonitinho, a criança defendendo a antiga mamãe... Hauhauha. É de dar pena sabia? – Shion colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Dhoko, ele também sentia raiva daquela a sua frente, mas tanto ele quanto seu companheiro deveriam ficar calmos e analisar o inimigo e não cair em seus truques.

- Ainda não está na hora. – Athena falou simplesmente elevando a cosmo energia, acalmando seus cavaleiros.

- Eu sei... Eu sei... – A mulher suspirou. – Fazer o que né? Até eu tenho que seguir algumas regras... Mas antes disso preciso cuidar do bicinho ali. – Então apontou pra Saga, que estava totalmente frio, com a face seria, cerrando os punhos ao longo do corpo.

- Eu não... – Saga começou a falar, mas Athena estendeu a mão, o impedindo de continuar.

- Não tem não. Ele é meu cavaleiro e sou eu quem deve julgá-lo. – Athena falou severa, mas mantendo o tom calmo, sem se exaltar.

- Hum... Hum... – Ela colocou a mão no queixo e fez uma pose de quem estava pensando na situação. – Vejamos, ver a Audrey chorando: 500 moedas de ouro. Ver o Saga se declarando: 1500 moedas. Ver a Athena punindo um de seus filhotinhos: Não tem preço. – Ela riu novamente com a comparação, claro que aquilo irritava ainda mais a todos, mas Athena continuava impassível. – Ok, eu deixo, mas com a condição que terá que ao menos haver um pouco de sangue. Sabe como é, vou abrir mão de um direito meu, ai tem que cobrar juros, ver se o contrato está assinado direito, observar todos os lucros... Essas coisas. – Ela falou de uma forma banal, como se a vida de Saga não fosse um nada, e realmente para aquela mulher, a vida de Saga não era nada.

- Sou eu quem vai decidir. Vai-te ou não haver sangue isso sou eu quem decide. – Athena falou firme, o báculo apareceu na mão esquerda da Deusa, brilhando levemente, mas a mulher nem sequer elevou o cosmo, ou deu a menor menção de se mover.

- Guerra de Poder Athena? – A mulher falou e abaixou levemente a cabeça, sorrindo friamente, mas de um modo sádico. – Acho que vou acabar ganhando heim. – Então mais rápido que a velocidade da luz a mulher estava segurando o pescoço de Athena com uma das mãos, marcando bem as unhas que penetravam na pele delicada. – Tola. – A mulher sussurrou e então jogou o corpo de Athena no chão, um pouco longe. – Patético. Façamos assim... – A mulher limpou a mão com um lenço que fizera aparecer, os cavaleiros não puderam ter reação alguma, pois aquilo aconteceu antes mesmo deles pensarem em mandar seus golpes. – Para a luta ficar melhor vou te dar isso... – Ela jogou no chão um pergaminho e deu as costas a Athena. – Ai está o lugar de todos os colares, inclusive... – Ela fitou Athena por sob o ombro. – O seu... O que devo aumentar um pouco seus poderes... Sabe a Audrey não ia te dar isso, então, da próxima me trate com um pouco mais de respeito.

Antes que algum deles pudesse agradecer ou então atacar o corpo da mulher caiu no chão, a Katana sumiu, os cabelos voltaram ao tom azul claro. Audrey havia voltado e estava inconsciente. Athena se levantou e pegou o pergaminho, olhou para aquele selo e suspirou, abaixando a cabeça, fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, o ar estava parado, todo mundo esperando para ver a reação da Deusa.

- Kanon, pegue Audrey e tome conta dela sim? – Athena falou baixo, com delicadeza. – Ela precisa descansar, quando ela acordar apenas fale que nada mudou. – Kanon obedeceu, pegando o corpo da garota nos braços, fitou por alguns segundos a face delicada, pode ver entre os cílios uma pequena camada de lagrimas. Não questionou a ordem de sua Deusa, mas sabia que os outros questionariam.

Athena então se virou para o restante, abrindo os olhos e fitando Shion e Dhoko.

- Tragam todos os colares que faltam. Escolham mais dois cavaleiros para irem com vocês. – Athena soltou o lacre do pergaminho, sabia que só ela poderia abrir e então o entregou para Shion. – Memorizem o pergaminho e depois me entreguem, antes de partir. Escolham quem vocês quiserem. Indiferente da classe. – Athena então se voltou para Saga e respirou fundo. – Vamos para meu templo, lá conversaremos.

Saga assentiu e seguiu sua Deusa, os outros cavaleiros o julgavam, tanto pelo seu passado quanto pelo seu presente. Já não havia esperanças para ele, sabia que acabaria no Cabo Sunion.

---

Athena estava sentada em seu trono, com a cabeça apoiada sobre a mão esquerda, o olhar levemente perdido, o único no grande salão era ele, Saga. Estava de pé em frente à deusa, esperando pelo seu julgamento, Athena o havia perdoado duas vezes, tinha certeza que daquela vez seria diferente.

- Às vezes acho que os Deuses estão com a razão. – Athena falou finalmente, longas horas haviam se passado desde que os dois haviam chegado ao Grande Salão. – Eu compreendo a razão, conheço os sentimentos, dei a liberdade para muitos e mesmo assim não entendo como algumas pessoas podem ser tão cruéis. – Athena balançou a cabeça para espantar aqueles pensamentos.

- Sabe Saga, imagino se o que aconteceu foi obra do Destino ou se simplesmente do Acaso. – Athena fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça no encosto. – sei, que os humanos são capazes de realizar milagres, vi com meus próprios olhos Seiya se levantar tantas e tantas vezes por minha causa, vi a dor em seus corações quando eu morri, sei que me são leais, sei também que o destino pode ser mudado... – A deusa fez uma longa pausa. – Mas existem coisas além da compreensão humana. Os deuses são capazes de perdoar, senão nenhum de nós estaria aqui. Mas também sei que eles podem ser vingativos...

Saga permanecia em silencio total, não pediria perdão ou misericórdia, ele errara. Por sua causa ela despertara o outro lado de Audrey, um lado ainda mais sádico que o próprio Ares.

- Sinto pena da Audrey, porque ela é uma garota adorável, carinhosa, generosa e sem malicia. – Athena fitou Saga. – Qualquer um que convivesse com ela por mais tempo acabaria se apaixonando, ainda mais você. Os dois são muito parecidos, com históricos de vida próximos, eu devia ter pensado nisso. – A deusa abaixou a cabeça.

- Não Athena. – Saga protestou, sua deusa estava se culpando pelo ocorrido, aquilo não poderia continuar. – Eu sabia que estava sentindo alguma coisa, mas não consegui apagar. É minha culpa minha Deusa, apenas minha.

Athena suspirou cansada.

- Saga, teu castigo será... – Athena parou e se levantou. – Ficar em Jamiel, isolado de todos, sem contato algum com o exterior. Sei que Shion e Mu não protestarão. Não deverás falar com ninguém e não sairá por nada. Nem mesmo quando a Guerra começar. – Athena fez o báculo aparecer e aumentou levemente o cosmo.

- Aceito de bom grado meu destino minha Deusa. – Saga se ajoelhou e então quando voltou a ergueu a cabeça ele já não estava mais no Santuário e sim no chão de mármore da construção branca.

---

Estou dormindo, vejo apenas a escuridão, meus sonhos são reais e sei que não são sonhos, são imagens que ela me passa, para me ver sofrer, rir de minha desgraça. Então finalmente abro os olhos e posso novamente respirar, cheirar e tocar. Reconheço a cama macia e os lençóis brancos, lentamente me levanto.

Olho para o espelho e vejo uma garota abatida, sem forças. Mas sorrio, um sorriso triste, de quem finalmente se entregou ao Destino, mas antes eu precisava falar com Athena. Novamente faço um delicado vestido aparecer no meu corpo, de um tom cinza, combinando com o meu humor, prendo meus longos cabelos em uma trança, volto a olhar para o espelho e desta vez vejo cada cicatriz deixada em meu corpo, quero cair e chorar, mas apenas caminho em direção a saída do quarto.

Já causei problemas demais, até para mim mesma. Sei que serei punida, apesar de que a maior punição Ela já havia dado. Encontro Kanon no salão principal da casa de Gêmeos, o cumprimento rápido, sei que ele quer falar comigo, mas não posso. Vou até a saída e sigo rapidamente até o Grande Salão, ignoro os outros cavaleiros. Finalmente me encontro com Athena.

- Será possível? – Pergunto olhando para alguns poucos cavaleiros que estavam ali.

- Saiam. – Escuto Athena falar. Quando todos saem, vou até a varanda e observo à grande estatua, sinto que a deusa me acompanha.

- Saga estava destinado a me amar Athena. – Falo e abaixo a cabeça. – Sempre foi assim e sempre será. Assim como Ares é apaixonado por Afrodite e Persenefone preferiu ficar com Hades há voltar pra a mãe. Talvez eu esteja me valorizando, mas já tinha sido escrito. – Faço um pequeno livro aparecer e entrego para Athena. – Leia por si mesma, não são as minhas mãos que escrevem, eu apenas posso ler.

Vejo o interesse de Athena por aquele pequeno artefato, mas que continha milhões de paginas e mais ainda de nomes e historias, se quisesse Athena poderia passar a vida inteira lendo aquele livro que nunca encontraria o fim. O pequeno livro da Vida, ou pelo menos uma replica fiel.

- Não é o original, mas é tão fiel quanto. – Falo e sento na varanda, observando Athena. – Eu não costumo ler esse livro, mas tinha que saber se o Destino havia mesmo me colocado junto a Saga... – Abaixo a cabeça. – E a confirmação é ainda pior que não saber.

- Audrey... – Athena devolve o Livro e volto a deixá-lo em seu lugar, meus olhos estão fixos em Athena, sua voz é doce, mas seu cosmo está abalado. – Eu... – Athena suspira, fecho meus olhos e saio da varanda. – Não! Espere Audrey. – Arqueio a sobrancelha esquerda e volto a fixar meus olhos na Deusa, ela se afasta. Alguns minutos passam, Athena está dentro de seu quarto. Então quando novamente ela retorna, tem algo nas mãos. – Isto é para ti. – Ela estende a mão, vejo uma delicada pulseira, dourada com pequenos traços de prata. – Assim como os colares, esta pulseira é tão antiga e tão poderosa quanto. A única coisa que posso lhe dar Audrey é um momento de paz.

Ahh... Então aquela pulseira era...

- Durante sete dias você poderá ficar invisível, a todos nós, qualquer um, até mesmo para aquela que habita seu corpo. – Aquilo era precioso, um artefato raro, que fora perdido quando Chronos fora expulso do Olimpo, talvez até mais. – Seu poder só pode ser usado uma única vez por usuário, mesmo que este mude de corpo.

Estou pasma, Athena realmente me daria aquela pulseira, não entendo o que ela pretende fazer, mas anseio desesperadamente ficar sozinha. Poder pensar sem que ninguém me importunasse, ser livre, estendo a mão ansiosa, mas paro no meio do caminho.

- O dia em que lutaremos Audrey está próximo. Tu me deste poder suficiente para combatê-la. – Athena pega minha mão e começa a colocar a pulseira. – Deixe-me dar a única coisa que possuo em troca... – Não entendo, continuo sem saber o que ela quer dizer com aquelas palavras. – A esperança.

Sinto uma onda de calor invadir meu corpo para em seguida ser esfriado rapidamente, caio no chão de joelhos, a dor no meu estomago é forte, meus poderes estão sendo drenados, aquela pulseira quem os estava retirando de mim, Athena está parada ao meu lado. Finalmente posso sentir o chão de mármore, até parece diferente e realmente estava, minha visão do mundo estava mudando, pois agora eu não conseguia mais controlar todos os elementos. Era simplesmente uma garota. Athena me entrega um espelho e tenho uma grata surpresa, meus cabelos estão dourados, como eu me lembrava de tê-los quando criança. Meus olhos são azuis profundo, sorrio de leve. Realmente ainda havia uma parte de mim que era humano e ali estava ela. Fito Athena de forma interrogativa, o que aconteceria agora?

- Você pode tirar a pulseira quando quiser Audrey, mas em 7 dias ela sumirá automaticamente. – Escuto a voz delicada, calma e gentil, então aquela era a verdadeira face de Athena? Seria assim que todos os humanos a viam? Suspiro e encosto-me a uma pilastra, ainda estou tonta, Athena se aproxima de mim e toca meu ombro. – Se quiser voltar basta retirar a pulseira. – Escuto aquelas palavras enquanto sinto meu corpo sendo puxado para trás, fico tonta, fecho os olhos com força. Sei que estou sendo teleportada. Fico apreensiva ao sentir novamente o chão, não quero abrir meus olhos.

---

Fazia três dias desde aquele fatídico dia, Saga estava na biblioteca, no terceiro andar da construção, por mais que tentasse se culpava pelo o que havia ocorrido, tentava amenizar a dor com aquelas leituras. Tinha alguns livros que mostravam como curar uma armadura, mas era impossível de se ler e pelos desenhos ele nunca entenderia. Naquele momento estava lendo sobre a mitologia Grega, mas não encontrara nada sequer parecido com a historia de Audrey. O cavaleiro de Gêmeos fechou o livro com raiva e se levantou.

- Droga! Pare de pensar nela! – Ordenou a si mesmo, mas era impossível. – Droga Audrey, eu tenho que te esquecer. – Socou a parede a sua frente, deixando a marca de seus dedos. Para finalmente descansar a cabeça no mesmo lugar, respirando ofegante. – Eu tenho que... – Repetiu em voz baixa.

Audrey estava parada do lado da porta da biblioteca, com o corpo encostado na parede. Tinha visto uma luz e sabia que havia alguém, queria perguntar onde estava, mas ao escutar a voz de Saga ela ficara paralisada.

"Ahh Athena, o que fizestes?"

Ela olhou para a pulseira no pulso, com vontade de arrancá-la, ficou mexendo nela levemente, não havia nenhum barulho realmente audível, mas para os ouvidos treinados de um cavaleiro de ouro era como sinos ao meio dia. Saga fechou os olhos com força, sem se mexer, escutando a respiração lenta da mulher, aquele barulhinho de metal, o leve cheiro de flores, seu corpo reagia, pulsava por sair daquela biblioteca e encontrar com aquela que fora sua ruína.

"Athena..."

Saga implorou, mas sabia que fora a própria deusa quem trouxera Audrey, ou pelo menos contara onde ele estava.

Audrey se desencostou da parede e respirou fundo, aquilo não era certo, ela tinha que retirar aquela pulseira. Deu as costas para a porta...

Saga saiu daquela posição de torpor, sua mente pedia para que parasse, que nunca saísse daquela biblioteca, mas seu corpo o desobedecia descaradamente, seus passos eram firmes. Ao sair do recinto viu Audrey de costa, os cabelos dourados quase o enganaram, mas ele tocou o ombro dela com firmeza.

- Audrey...

A garota parou, sentindo um choque percorrer seu corpo quando Saga a tocou, ela fechou os olhos, abaixando a cabeça de leve para depois consentir, como se ele tivesse lhe fazendo uma pergunta. Saga então a abraçou pelas costas, trazendo o corpo delicado contra o seu, não sentia nenhuma cosmo energia e de alguma forma sabia que ali, Audrey era apenas uma garota comum e não o Anjo. Podia sentir que ela estremecia, abaixou a cabeça de leve e depositou um beijo no alto da cabeça dela.

- Não vá... – Saga sussurrou, estreitando o abraço. – Sei que é pecado, que não é certo, mas te imploro... Fique.

Audrey não respondia, não conseguia, sua mente estava confusa, agitada, eram muitos pensamentos, muitas regras e muitas lembranças. Seu corpo tremia levemente, mas ela não chorava, não conseguia.

Permaneceram em silencio por vários minutos. Saga sabia que tinha que dar algum espaço para ela, mas também sabia que se a deixasse sozinha provavelmente nunca mais a veria. Simplesmente deixou-se levar pelos sentimentos, mantendo Audrey perto de si, seu coração se apertava cada vez que ela tremia, mas não chorava. Finalmente ele a virou delicadamente contra si, queria poder ver aquele rosto delicado e belo.

- Não sei o que será do futuro Audrey. – Saga falou segurando a face de Audrey, acariciando levemente a bochecha esquerda, fitando-a nos olhos. Vendo a indecisão, a angustia e o sofrimento dela, tudo ali, exposto naqueles belos olhos azuis e ele sofria junto. – Sei apenas que agora, no presente, você está aqui, mais radiante, mais bela e simplesmente é você. Uma humana, comum, não um Juiz ou Anjo, apenas você. Agora você tem o livre arbítrio, não posso impedi-la de ir embora. – Sua alma se quebrava ao dizer aquela ultima frase, não queria que ela fosse embora, mas não poderia obrigá-la a ficar com ele. – Mas te dou a opção de ficar. Se por alguns dias podemos ser feliz, por favor...

Audrey escutou todas as palavras, podendo ver nos olhos de Saga o amor que sentia e a dor de imaginar perdê-la. Aquilo era demais para seu auto-controle, ela também estava apaixonada, como nunca estivera antes. Em vez de responder com palavras, Audrey o abraçou e inclinou a cabeça para trás, fitando-o.

- Sim... Eu vou ficar. – Ela respondeu. – Por você... – Aquela ultima frase dita em um sussurro quase inaudível. Saga sorriu de leve e desceu a cabeça lentamente, fechando os olhos, deixando que os lábios se tocassem.

Era um beijo tão delicado, mas cheio de significado. Ele podia sentir a maciez dos lábios de Audrey, o corpo feminino contra o seu, o cheiro de rosas o invadindo com força, aquela doçura quieta, a ingenuidade de Audrey sempre o encantara e agora ele a tinha, nem em seus mais loucos sonhos aquilo acontecera. Saga terminou aquele beijo, a abraçando forte, com medo de que sumisse.

Audrey encostou a cabeça no peito de Saga, estava sorrindo, feliz como há muito tempo não ficava. Escutou o coração descompassado dele, como ela poderia negar aquilo? Pois seu coração também pulsava forte. Queria conversar, mas as palavras pareciam inapropriadas por aquele momento, queria que nunca terminasse e seu medo ficou obvio quando ela o abraçou forte.

Saga a pegou no colo, sentindo-a se aninhar contra si, com a face escondida em seu ombro. Ele a fitou, ainda parado naquele corredor.

- Eu te amo Audrey... – Saga falou aquelas palavras, finalmente podia falar sem ter medo de ser julgado. Se no futuro ele tivesse que enfrentar o Olimpo para ficar perto dela ele assim o faria. Agora sabia o que Leão sentia, entendia aquela doce agonia de estar perto da pessoa amada. Audrey fora a única mulher que o deixara tonto, sem saber o que fazer, apesar de haver outras namoradas no passado, Audrey era a única com que queria passar o resto da eternidade.

Audrey passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Saga, imaginando como apenas três palavras poderiam fazer seu mundo desabar. Queria poder retribuir aquelas palavras, falar o que sentia, mas não podia, não ainda. Era tudo muito novo.

Saga começou a andar, Audrey estava de olhos fechados, agarrada ao homem que amava, mas que não tinha coragem de dizer. Saga abriu a porta do quarto com telecinesia e então depositou o corpo feminino nos lençóis brancos para em seguida deitar ao lado dela. A puxou contra si e ela deixava-se levar sem resistir.

Colocou a cabeça no ombro de Saga, deixando uma das mãos repousada sobre o peito, enquanto ele acariciava levemente seus cabelos dourados.

- Durma meu amor. – Saga sussurrou.

Audrey fechou os olhos, sentido-se protegida, envolta aqueles braços carinhosos, escutando o coração de Saga suave, compassado agora. Estava cansada, cansada de lutar. Dormiu com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

---

**(OBS: A partir daqui terá hentai... Aqueles que não gostam por favor passar para o próximo --- não influenciara em nada a cronologia. Ler ou não é opção xD)**

Acordei com um sentimento de calma e paz, estou abraçada a Saga, o calor de seu corpo, apenas sua proximidade comigo é que me acalma e afasta todos os pensamentos ruins. Sinto-me leve, não há responsabilidade, posso dizer e fazer o que quiser... Mas não há nada e nenhum lugar que eu queira estar que seja diferente deste. Sim, eu amo Saga, muito mais que sinto meu coração explodir de apenas falar seu nome em minha mente. Me aproximo mais dele, não quero nunca me separar, é tão bom estar assim, junto a ele.

Levanto levemente a cabeça, quero fitar o rosto que povoa meus sonhos, levo um pequeno susto ao ver que ele também está acordado, sorrindo para mim. Seus olhos verdes me atraem, levo a minha mão até a face masculina, é tão estranho para mim estar tão perto de um homem e ele sabe disso. Vejo seus olhos se fechando com o meu carinho. Aquilo me aquece e solto um suspiro baixo, vejo que ele abre os olhos imediatamente.

- Audrey...

A voz de Saga está calma, mas repleta de preocupação. Sorrio de leve e encosto meus lábios rapidamente nos dele, para afastar qualquer preocupação que ele pudesse ter. Vejo que ele relaxa e me abraça forte. Rio baixo fitando a iris esverdeada, não há palavras que possam descrever isso que sinto agora, apenas inclino minha cabeça para frente enquanto ele faz a mesma coisa. Nossos lábios voltam a se tocar, mas de uma outra forma, não era como nosso primeiro beijo, era algo mais agitado, abro levemente meus lábios para poder respirar, pois estou sem fôlego, então sinto a língua de Saga invadir minha boca, com certa urgência e isso me aquece como um pequeno choque percorrendo meu corpo, me arrepio, as mãos de Saga acariciam de leve as minhas costas e cintura.

São muitas sensações, algo intenso. Começo a retribuir ao beijo da mesma forma que ele fazia, deixo que nossas bocas travem uma pequena guerra, o gosto dele era tão diferente, algo como almíscar. Sinto que ele enrijece um pouco o corpo, enquanto sua mão esquerda agora está em minha nuca. Arrepio-me e estremeço, então ele se afasta, segurando a minha face agora. Estamos ambos sem fôlego, tenho certeza que estou rubra, abaixo os olhos, não consigo fitar Saga por muito tempo. Será que minha reação tinha sido imprópria? Sinto Saga se mover e me movo junto com ele, trocamos de posição, agora ele está deitado de lado, me fitando. Ele toca minha face com carinho, deslizando seus dedos por minha testa, nariz e por fim em meus lábios. Solto um gemido baixo, já estava difícil de respirar, agora parecia quase impossível.

- Linda...

Escuto a voz de Saga, esta baixa e estranhamente rouca, volto a fitá-lo nos olhos de forma interrogativa, será que ele também sentia o mesmo que eu? Abro os labios de leve, ainda buscando ar e sinto que o polegar de Saga para, no meio de meu lábio inferior, fecho os olhos, com medo de ter feito algo errado, até que sinto novamente o gosto dos labios de Saga. Um pouco surpresa, mas retribuo, mas desta vez, Saga parecia simplesmente dominar aquele beijo, exigindo uma resposta minha. Aperto com força o lençol, buscando de alguma forma forças, porque meu corpo está muito quente, sensível, e tudo por um único beijo. A mão de Saga está sobre a minha barriga que se contrai ao sentir a caricia, ele subia lentamente com a mão, chegando perto de meu seio e depois descia novamente. Volto a gemer, mesmo entre aquele beijo possessivo, que para abruptamente. Abro os olhos, ainda estou com a boca aberta, tentando buscar o máximo de ar possível.

- Tão linda, tão delicada...

Saga está me admirando, não consigo responder, minha voz parecia ter sido sugada por ele, a única coisa que faço é gemer baixo, fechando os lábios, minha face está pegando fogo, viro a cabeça, tentando esconder. Mas não parecia que isso acontecia, pois apenas escutei uma risadinha de Saga. Respiro fundo varias vezes, solto finalmente o lençol, as juntas de meus dedos devem estar brancas pela força que fiz. Levo minha mão até minha testa, deixando-a ali, encostada de leve, fitando os detalhes de minha derme. Sei que Saga me observa intensamente, até sentir seus dedos afastando meus cabelos, deixando-me mais exposta, ia virar a face para fitá-lo, mas Saga foi mais rápido e depositou um beijo atrás de minha orelha. Estremeço, sentindo que os beijos começavam a descer até chegar a meu pescoço. Fecho meus olhos com força e instintivamente arqueo meu corpo. Escuto um gemido baixo dele. Mordo meu lábio inferior pra não gemer ou quem sabe gritar. Os beijos param e ele me fita novamente, tocando minha face, para que eu pudesse fitá-lo, ele toca meu lábio.

- Não faça isso... Eu quero te escutar.

Faço um sim com a cabeça, concordando, e ele sorri. Lentamente ele retira meu vestido. Agora que não consigo realmente fitá-lo, mas ele queria que eu o fitasse, pois segurou a minha face com certa força, mas não me machucava. E ficamos ali, ajoelhados na cama, sem eu abrir os olhos.

- Por favor...

Aquelas palavras me fazem abrir os olhos, ele havia pedido com tanto carinho. Ele está sem camisa, intuitivamente quero tocá-lo e estendo a mão para fazer, mas antes que eu pudesse tento abaixar minha mão, mas ele a para. Entendo o que ele quer dizer e então o toco no peito, passando as pontas dos dedos por seus músculos bem definidos, estou maravilhada com aquilo. Eu queria estudá-lo, tocá-lo, desvendar cada segredo apenas pelo meu toque. Passo a unha de leve, o arranhando, vejo que ele estremece e aquilo me incita a continuar, deslizo a mão pelo meio de seu peito até chegar à barriga, perto do umbigo. Escuto um gemido baixo quando tento abaixar mais a minha mão, mas Saga me segura. Então ele leva a minha mão até os lábios e beija-a.

- Calma...

Escuto então Saga solta a minha mão. Ele então me deita na cama, estou entregue a ele, completamente, seus dedos estão acariciando a base de meu pescoço. Saga me beija rapidamente, o suficiente para me fazer querer mais, mas ele continua com os beijos, descendo por meu queixo, pescoço e colo. Solto vários gemidos baixos e irregulares, ao simples toque de Saga era como se minha pele pegasse fogo no local e então esse fogo fosse se diluindo em meu sangue. A cada novo beijo, a cada novo toque eu descobria partes de mim que não sabia que poderiam existir, ou que poderiam ser tão sensíveis assim.

Ele leva a mão ao meu seio esquerdo, massageando-o. Aquilo me surpreende, porque o calor que sinto com aquilo, a onda de choque é grande, o suficiente para me fazer gritar de prazer e arquear minhas costas. Meus seios não são muito grandes, mas também não muito pequenos, pois apesar dele usar a mão inteira não consegue segurá-lo inteiro. Sinto meus mamilos se enrijecerem. Ele sabia exatamente o que fazer para me deixar ainda mais em fogo, pois agora ele pegou o mamilo com os dentes e puxou de leve, gritei novamente e continuei gemendo enquanto sentia a boca contra minha pele, sugando meu seio direito enquanto a mão massageava o outro.

Não sei se pode existir algo melhor que isso, ou se eu posso voltar a andar, porque sinto meu corpo se diluindo, aperto com força os lençóis de varias formas, torcendo às vezes, outras apenas segurando. Dependia das ondas de choque que me percorriam. Ele então soltou meu seio e me beijou nos lábios, de forma intensa, nossas línguas se entrelaçavam, passei os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, o trazendo mais contra mim, enquanto os dedos masculinos desciam lentamente por minha barriga até chegar na minha virilha. Saga parou de me beijar e me fitou, quase não conseguia ver, pois minha visão está nublada de prazer.

- Te amo...

Ele sussurra em meu ouvido enquanto sinto seu dedo me penetrar, aquela agonia que se concentrava em minha barriga aumentou, gritei alto, chamando o nome de Saga. Cravei minhas unhas em seu ombro, escutava distante os gemidos dele, pois enquanto sentia seu dedo entrar e sair não conseguia raciocinar. Aquilo era maravilhoso, intenso, agonizante, pois parecia que havia algo além e que precisava atingir. A intensidade dos movimentos aumentaram, assim como o calor e aquela dor quase insuportável. Até que finalmente alcancei o limite e fui além, gritei o nome de Saga enquanto atingia o céu.

Senti meu corpo amolecer e desabar sob o colchão, mesmo ainda deitada, era como se tivesse caindo das alturas e eu realmente estava. Saga depositou um beijo delicado em meus lábios e eu pude ver novamente a face de meu amado.

- Também te amo.

Respondo e vejo a surpresa na face dele, pois aquela era a primeira vez que dizia aquelas palavras em voz alta.

- Te amo Saga.

Volto a repetir, minha voz é baixa e rouca, mas ele entende perfeitamente e agora a felicidade fica explicita em suas feições, ele deita do meu lado e me puxa contra si. Mas sinto que ainda falta alguma coisa. Ele havia me levado as alturas sem se importar consigo mesmo. Deposito um beijo na base de seu pescoço e sussurro em seu ouvido.

- E você?

***

Escuto as palavras de Audrey e quase não posso acreditar. Meu auto controle estava quase no fim, ver o rosto vermelho dela, escutar seus gemidos me enlouquecem a quase ponto de perder a consciência e me entregar. E agora aquela pergunta, solto um gemido rouco e afasto minha cabeça. Era loucura, simplesmente ele não poderia tomá-la para si.

Por mais que seu corpo pedisse para que saciasse aquele fogo eu nunca poderia tentar. A única coisa que podia fazer era dar a ela o máximo de prazer sem imaginar uma retribuição. Audrey é tão perfeita, tão delicada que ele tinha medo de machucá-la, além do mais, por mais que fosse o paraíso, ainda haviam coisas a serem ponderadas. Ela é virgem, eu sei disso e aquilo era tentador demais, saber que ela nunca estivera com um homem me entusiasma, mas também me aflige.

- Audrey... Eu...

Tentei falar que não era importante, mas fui silenciado pelo pequeno arranhão sobre meu peito esquerdo, não era dor, com certeza era prazer. Se ela continuasse... E continuou lenta, com medo que eu a censurasse, mas eu não poderia falar consciente demais daquele carinho. Mas eu teria que pará-la, só não conseguia.

- Deixe-me conhecê-lo Saga.

Fechei os olhos com força, àquela voz rouca em meus ouvidos, aquela frase penetrou como um raio, seu efeito era imediato, sentia meu corpo inteiro vibrar, cada célula implorando para que eu cedesse. Peguei a mão pequena que insistia naquelas caricias. Eu tinha que pará-la, antes que tomasse um rumo bem diferente, aquele que era proibido para qualquer homem. Senti que ela puxou com força a mão e se sentou na cama, podia sentir o movimento dos lençóis e do colchão. Virei a face para vê-la, como uma deusa, os cabelos dourados caiam como cascata pelas costas, seus ombros estavam curvados pra frente. Ela com certeza devia se sentir frustrada. Sento-me atrás delas e tento tocar seu ombro, mas ela afasta.

- Eu sei que não tenho experiência...

Aquilo corta meu coração, como fazê-la entender que a desejava, mais que qualquer outra coisa nesse mundo. O tom frustrado, magoado dela me faz querer ceder novamente. Mas não podia.

- Mas sei ver quando alguém não me quer...

Ao terminar a frase ela tentou levantar, mas não posso deixá-la sair daquela cama, não quando tínhamos passado pelo momento mais belo que ele havia já visto, beijo seu ombro, para acalmar o coração dela, não tentaria explicar seus motivos, apenas continuei beijando-a no ombro e no pescoço.

- Eu a desejo.

Sussurro, senti que ela relaxava o corpo e tremia com os meus beijos, subi lentamente com as mãos pelo lado do corpo belo até chegar aos seios, comecei a massageá-los, lento, apenas para escutar os gemidos que ela soltava, enquanto encostava a cabeça em meu ombro e suas mãos estavam novamente nos lençóis, apertando-o entre os dedos. Sorri, não me importo de nunca ter a minha satisfação, contanto que a pudesse fazer sentir-se nas alturas.

Ela retirou a mão do lençol e segurou a minha, fazendo-me parar, não entendi, ela estava gostando então porque parar? Ela se virou pra mim e me beijou, tentava dominar, mas não tinha experiência, retribui ao beijo, quando ela parou sussurrou as únicas palavras que me fizeram perder a cabeça.

- É você quem eu quero.

Parei de raciocinar, a abracei com força, para em seguida deitá-la, havia uma urgência que precisava ser satisfeita e só seria com ela. A beijei com força, exigindo que ela correspondesse e ela tentou, mas eu queria mais, muito mais. Peguei sua mão e a levei para o meio de minha pernas, fazendo-a sentir meu desejo por ela. Audrey se assustou, pude perceber, mas já era tarde demais para que eu voltasse atrás.

Parei o beijo e lambi seu lábio inferior, deslizando a língua por seu queixo e pescoço, ela era minha, apenas minha, aquele gosto doce de sua pele delicada estava em minha boca, meus dedos percorrem o lado de seu corpo, sentindo a textura, para depois parar em sua cintura e apertar com certa força, trazendo-a contra mim. Escutei seu gemido, uma mistura de dor e prazer.

Soltei-a, afastei meus lábios de seu pescoço e a fitei, sorri malicioso, enquanto descia na cama, pegando o pé esquerdo, levantando um pouco a perna dela, começando a dar vários beijos e pequenas mordias, alternando, aproximando de sua coxa, onde parei, colocando a perna dela em meu ombro, como força de apoio. Sempre a fitando nos olhos, vendo a reação, no começo assustada e depois mudando para de prazer. Ela não sabia como agir, e eu a ensinaria. Voltei a beijar a coxa, abaixando um pouco a cabeça, ficando bem próximo da virilha dela, o suficiente para provocá-la. Então voltei a ficar meio reto, voltei a fitar a face rubra, com a mão direita, a que estava livre, afastei os grandes lábios, acariciando-a de forma intima, ela gemia e estremecia, mas quando comecei a fazer uma pequena fricção em seu clitóris ela gritou e se contorceu. Como estava com os movimentos meio paralisados, não podia fazer muita coisa, seu peito subia e descia rapidamente, quanto mais rápido fazia o movimento mais alto ela gritava.

Sorri, ela chegaria logo ao clímax e eu não queria aquilo, por isso diminui a intensidade da caricia, meus dedos estavam melados, gemi sabendo que logo a tomaria. Não agüentaria por muito tempo mais aquelas pontadas em meu baixo ventre. Abaixei a perna de Audrey e me afastei, tirando a calça e a cueca. Ela me analisava, vi seu sorriso satisfeito, ao mesmo tempo em que as faces ficavam bem vermelhas, voltei para cama. Peguei a mão dela e a coloquei em meu peito, ela se ajoelhou a minha frente.

Comecei a ensiná-la, fazendo as pontas dos dedos tocarem minha pele, ela aprendia rápido e logo tomou a iniciativa, arranhando sua derme, alternando entre fortes e leves, eu gemia baixinho, a fitando apenas. Deixando que ela fizesse as próprias explorações. Ela se aproximou e começou a distribuir beijos delicados sobre meu peito, onde havia passado a unha mais forte ficara um leve risco avermelhado, e ela passou a língua sobre ela, fechei os punhos com forças, tentando me controlar, para não jogá-la na cama e tomá-la de uma vez.

Ela mordiscou meus mamilos, eu gritei de prazer, e isso a incentivava a continuar, ela foi descendo a boca pelo meu peito, barriga, até chegar em meu umbigo, quando ela fez menção de descer, colocou minha mão em seu ombro, ainda era cedo demais para aquilo. Ela me fitou e fiz que não co a cabeça e ela entendeu, então a deitei e me deitei sobre ela, acomodando-me entre suas pernas. Sentia meu membro latejar, mas eu tinha que ter paciência, principalmente agora.

A beijei delicado enquanto me posicionava, lentamente comecei a penetrá-la, senti seu braços ao redor de mim, quanto mais fundo eu ia, mais forte ficava o abraço, não parei de beijá-la, segurando sua cintura com minhas mãos. Meus olhos estavam abertos, podia ver uma lagrima de dor rolar e parei, usando aquele resto de consciência parei. Dei um tempo para que ela se acostumasse. Ela parou o beijo e respirava fundo, com os olhos fechados. Levei a mão a face bela, acariciando-a.

- Vou parar amor. - Sussurrei, por mais que aquilo me custasse, não poderia machucá-la. Vi ela abrir os olhos, havia dor, mas também havia prazer.

- Continue...

Escutei a voz fraca, rouca me falar aquelas palavras. Assenti, mas antes que eu continuasse era preciso fazê-la se excitar mais, comecei a massagear seu seio, as vezes apertava seu mamilo, brincando, senti que ela relaxava, mas não era suficiente, ela ainda sentiria dor. Por isso desci com a mão até seu clitóris e comecei a friccioná-lo. Escutei novamente seus gemidos de prazer, seu corpo se abrir novamente, só então voltei a continuar a penetração. Ela me agarrava, penetrando as unhas em meu ombro, tentando dissipar aquele momento de dor que sentia. Eu continuei estimulando-a, enquanto a penetrava, comecei a fazer movimentos lentos. A dor finalmente passou, eu percebi quando ela abriu os olhos e só fitei desejo.

Os movimentos lentos deram lugar a um ritmo mais rápido, a cada nova estocada eu era levado mais e mais alto, senti-la tão perto, tão próxima, minha, finalmente minha, era o máximo que poderia suportar. Nossos gritos se misturavam na noite, nossos corpos entrelaçadas, mas acima de tudo, nossas almas em perfeita sintonia.

Chegamos juntos ao clímax, gritando o nome um do outro, meu corpo recaiu sobre o dela cansado, as peles lisas de suor, a beijei e sai de dentro dela, rolei para o lado, mas sempre a trazendo para junto de mim. Adormeci, assim, satisfeito, sereno, com a mulher que amava ao meu lado.

**(OBS: Aqui termina o Hentai)**

***

Já havia amanhecido e entardecido, Audrey levantou da cama, sorrindo olhando para Saga, meio coberto, meio encoberto, as faces levemente vermelhas por relembrar a noite perfeita. Ela viu a mancha vermelha no lençol e suspirou, depois ela se preocuparia com aquilo. Olhou para o armário e pegou uma camisa de Saga e vestiu, ficava muito grande, quase como um vestido.

A garota foi direito para a cozinha, fazendo algo para eles comerem, demorou alguns minutos até achar o cômodo. Saga só apareceu depois que a comida já estava pronta, sem fazer nenhum barulho a abraçou por trás e beijou sua nuca. Os dois se sentaram e conversaram sobre trivialidades, nenhum dos dois queria tocar no assunto, a comida logo acabou e os dois foram para a sala assistir TV. Os dois deitados na sala, abraçados, apenas e simplesmente apenas calmos, em paz.

***

- Como pode ter sumido? Sem rastro... – uma voz masculina perguntou, estava alterada, com certa raiva, misturada a preocupação.

- Não sei irmão, mas deve ter algum modo de achá-la. – Uma mulher respondeu. – Ela estava com Athena, se está morta foi Athena quem a matou. Devemos ir até o Santuário.

- Hunf, ouvi dizer que lá existe um homem que se acha o mais belo de todos. – Os cabelos prateados se moveram contra a luz, dando um aspecto ainda mais belo a face masculina. – Vamos ver se é mesmo. Ninguém é mais belo que eu.

- Poderá testar a sua teoria. – A mulher sorriu para o irmão, eles haviam tido divergências no passado, mas agora era diferente. – Vamos?

O outro assentiu então 6 asas se abriram e os dois saíram de onde estavam em direção ao Santuário.

***

- Onde ela está? – A mulher perguntou friamente, parada a espada transparente gravada no chão, enquanto ela se mantinha ereta. Seu irmão está se admirando em um espelho portátil, com detalhes em prata e ouro.

- Responda, antes que percamos a paciência. – Ele completou, sem tirar os olhos de si mesmo, mexendo nas belas madeixas prateadas.

- Audrey não está morta. – Athena respondeu, seu coração batia desacelerado, aqueles dois haviam passado pelas doze casas sem serem notados e haviam adentrado ao Grande Salão de forma imponente.

- Ah... Então ela fala. – Ele falou irônico e afastou o espelho, ele havia se instalado no trono, deitado atravessado, com as pernas cruzadas, então se sentou, deixando o espelho sobre o braço do trono. – Melhor falar o que queremos saber e não o que sabemos.

- Acha que vai adiantar tentar nos enrolar? – A mulher ficava sem se mexer, Athena estava entra ela e seu irmão. Não havia como ela escapar, mesmo que chamasse seus cavaleiros. Eles sequer chegariam na porta em tempo suficiente. Ela sentia sua espada pulsar e desejar o sangue de Athena, ela vibrava de tanta excitação, apenas por saber que ali poderia saborear o sangue de um Deus.

- Mana, acho que ela não está entendendo. – Ele comentou. – Que tal deixar que ela sinta a fria lamina? – Ele apontou para a espada. - Sei que ela vai gostar. Ela está esperando por isso. Depois que matarmos a Athena posso me divertir com os outros.

- Paciência irmão. Deixe que ela responda.

Athena deu um passo para trás, aqueles dois eram semelhantes, gêmeos com certeza. Tinham um poder assustador, ela sabia reconhecer, mas era como se a cosmoenergia deles sequer existisse. Talvez não naquela dimensão. Não podia falar o que fizera, havia prometido a Audrey que daria 7 dias e era isso que faria.

- Ela está bem. – Athena tremeu sobre o olhar daqueles dois, o dele era insano e o dela sereno, mas a morte estava nos dois. – mas não posso contar onde está.

- É simples então... – Ele se levantou do Trono e ficou ao lado da irmã. Contraste distintos, mas tão iguais. – Extrairemos a informação de seu sangue, enquanto abrimos sua barriga e retiramos suas entranhas, ou quando sua cabeça rolar.

Athena sabia que eles seriam capazes daquilo.

- Por favor. – Athena pediu, sim estava com medo. Pela primeira estava com medo, porque eles não eram inimigos comuns. – Dei a Audrey um momento de paz, deixem que ela viva esse momento sossegada. São apenas sete dias. – Athena pediu, estava falando a verdade e elevou a cosmoenergia pra mostrar aquilo. Aquele homem riu, gargalhou e avançou, mas a irmã o impediu.

- Audrey uma vez disse que por mais que tentasse nunca poderia ter paz. – A mulher falou e retirou a espada do chão, transformando-a em um pequeno ovo de tom ametista que pendurou no pescoço. – A menos que estivesse morta. Se de alguma forma conseguiste fazer isso, então... – Ela deu as costas a Athena, os longos cabelos negros se moviam graciosamente. – Ficará livre, mas se em Sete dias ela não voltar. Nem todos os Deuses, homens e mulheres poderão lhe defender, pois iremos lhe caçar, fazê-la sofrer, jogá-la no inferno, conhecerá todas as mazelas e seu corpo será usado por mil homens, sem que você tenha um momento de paz. – A voz dela era fria, uma ameaça palpável.

- Ahhh, maninha. – Ele falou e olhou para Athena. – Pelo menos uma gotinha. Ou quem sabe daquele ali. – Apontou para a casa de Peixes. – Não posso deixar um herege como aquele vivo.

- Regras são regras. – Ela falou. – As ordens foram: Matá-los quando chegar a guerra. Antes disso nem pensar em tocar. – Os dois abriram as asas. Formando um turbilhão de cosmo que chegou até os confins do Santuário, fazendo a grande estatua rachar. – Agora vamos, voltaremos em Sete dias.

Antes que qualquer cavaleiro chegasse no Grande Salão eles já haviam desaparecidos e Athena estava caída no chão, aquela explosão havia jogado seu corpo contra uma pilastra e ela nem sequer se defenderia, não havia tido tempo.


End file.
